Pirate's Pleasure
by lorrie
Summary: The Rangers are faced with a case of the murder of a honeymoon couple that takes place in the waters of the Gulf of Mexico. Gage sees he and Sydney onboard a pirate ship.
1. Default Chapter

Pirate's Pleasure By Lorrie  
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is ours. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
Chapter 1 Murder on the High Seas  
  
Walker sat back in his chair, a concerned look spreading across his face.  
  
"What's up partner?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Um? Oh, just thinking about the Pratt case."  
  
"That's the two DB's found on that yacht in the Gulf off the coast of Houston, isn't it?"  
  
Walker nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Since when does a Houston case bother you this much?" Trivette continued to question.  
  
Walker stood and faced Trivette. "Since I found out that the bodies belonged to a newlywed couple from Dallas. They were on their honeymoon. Come on, we need to check out a few things."  
  
Walker grabbed his hat from its resting place and brought it to his head just as Gage and Sydney came bounding through the door. "I can almost taste a cup of coffee." Gage said, making a beeline for the coffee pot.  
  
"No time for that." Walker said, staring at both of them. "You and Sydney need to come with us."  
  
"What's going on? Where are we going?" Sydney asked as they all headed out the door.  
  
Walker stopped briefly in the hallway. "I just got a phone call from one of my buddies in Houston. It seems that the Pratt case has origins here in Dallas."  
  
"The Pratt case?" Gage asked quizzically.  
  
Sydney hit his arm. "The couple that were found dead on that yacht in the Gulf yesterday." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Gage exclaimed, his eyes opening both literally and figuratively. "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Trivette and I are going to Symtech Industries where Devon Pratt was employed and see what we can find out about him. You two need to find out everything you can about Michelle Evans Pratt. Start with her mother, Mrs. Gerald Evans. Here's the address." Walker handed Sydney a small piece of paper.  
  
"Will do." Gage replied as he and Sydney headed towards the elevator.  
  
As Walker started the RAM, Trivette turned to him. "So, what else do you know about this case? I mean, not too much has been released through the press, so you must know something."  
  
"Bobby called this morning and filled me in on everything that they found on the yacht. It seems that the couple were tortured pretty extensively before they died."  
  
"What's listed as the cause of death?" Trivette asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. Bobby is supposed to overnight copies of all of the reports to me today. We'll review them in the morning, but he did send me a copy of Devon Pratt's cell phone records. It shows an incoming call from his boss, Jonathan Sharp, on the 10th."  
  
"That was two days ago."  
  
Walker nodded. "There's more. The coroner estimates that they've both been dead for four days, but the call lasted over twenty minutes."  
  
"Well, let's go see who Jonathan Sharp spoke to on the 10th."  
  
********  
  
"So, where exactly do the Pratt's live?" Gage asked as Sydney drove towards the LBJ.  
  
Sydney glanced at the address. "About a half hour or so away."  
  
"Good." He pulled out a book from underneath the seat.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He held the book up for her to read the title.  
  
"Must really be some book. You hardly put it down last night."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's just this new author is really good. I usually don't like to read novels, but this one . . . I can't put this one down it's so good."  
  
"What's it about?" Sydney asked, intrigued by what was holding Gage's attention this long that wasn't wearing a skirt.  
  
"It's one of the best stories I've ever read. And it's based on the real life adventures of Jean Lafitte."  
  
"Jean Lafitte? Wasn't he a pirate?"  
  
Gage nodded. "Yes, he was a pirate." He noticed the look of disapproval on Sydney's face. "Oh come on Syd. Can't you see the adventurous side of their lives? They traveled wherever and whenever they chose, out on the open seas . . ."  
  
"Looting and killing and raping and taunting." Sydney smirked.  
  
"Syd! They weren't all like that! Most yes, but Jean Lafitte, was different. I mean, sure he looted and killed, but he was different." Gage paused. "You know, I remember hearing my dad tell stories about one of our ancestors who supposedly served aboard one of Lafitte's ships along side of he and his brother Pierre." He looked at Sydney to see if she was still listening. She was. "You know, Lafitte helped the American colonists during the Battle of New Orleans and he never fired on an American vessel."  
  
Sydney shot him that look of contempt that usually cuts right through him. "Ok, Ok, so this Lafitte was a 'good' pirate." She started, stressing the word good. "I just don't understand why all of the sudden interest."  
  
Gage closed the book. "I had a dream the other night. I . . . I never dream about my dad, but . . . the other night I did. I was five years old again and sitting on his knee listening to these grand tales of the sea that he used to tell. I guess when I woke up, I just needed to hear more to feel close to him again." He tried to explain.  
  
Sydney bit her lower lip and then smiled at him as she reached for his hand. "Now, I understand." She continued to smile. "Thank you for sharing that with me."  
  
Gage returned the smile and put his book down as Sydney turned onto the Evan's street.  
  
"We're looking for 310." Sydney said as she glanced at the address Walker had given them.  
  
"There it is." Gage replied as the house number came into view.  
  
Sydney parked the car and she and Gage walked up the sidewalk towards the front door. Seconds after ringing the bell, they were greeted by a small framed gray haired woman. "Yes, may I help you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Mrs. Evans?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm Carolyn Evans."  
  
"I'm Ranger Cooke and this is my partner Ranger Gage. We're investigating the deaths of your daughter and son-in-law. Could we talk with you for a few minutes?"  
  
Mrs. Evan's eyes suddenly filled with tears at the mention of her daughter.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Sydney said, automatically placing her arm around the woman's shoulders and escorting her to the couch in the living room. Gage followed, closing the door behind them.  
  
Mrs. Evans pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard to believe that she's gone." She wiped her nose and turned to Sydney. "You're investigating Michelle and Devon's murder?"  
  
Gage nodded. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Sydney then spoke. "What can you tell us about your daughter that might help us?"  
  
Mrs. Evans shook her head. "I really don't know. Michelle was a wonderful girl and Devon seemed like a nice boy. We had only met him once before the wedding you know."  
  
Sydney nodded. "How did he and Michelle meet?"  
  
"At work. Michelle called me one night not long after they started dating and she was so excited. She told me that she had finally met Mr. Right." She smiled.  
  
Sydney also smiled, stealing a quick glance upward at Gage.  
  
"Had they been dating long?" Gage asked.  
  
"No. That's one thing that concerned me a little. Michelle has never been one to jump head first into anything, but this relationship was different. She and Devon had been dating less than six months when he proposed last month." Mrs. Evans glanced upward at Gage. "Gracious, young man. Forgive me for my lack of manners! Please, have a seat!"  
  
Gage smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
"I insist!" Mrs. Evans said as she stood until Gage had taken a seat. While she was up, she retrieved a small photo album and handed it to Sydney as she returned to her seat. "These are a few pictures taken at the wedding." As Sydney began to flip through them, Mrs. Evans got a far away look in her eyes. "The photographer called yesterday and said that he had his pictures ready, but would hold them for us for a few weeks. I guess he didn't want to upset us with such recent pictures, such a thoughtful young man." Gage nodded as Mrs. Evans looked up at him.  
  
Sydney paused at one of the photos. "Mrs. Evans, who is this man?" She asked, pointing to a relatively young man in the background of the photo. He wasn't dressed as the other wedding guests and seemed very out of place.  
  
Mrs. Evans studied the picture for a few minutes. "I don't know. Maybe he stepped into the reception hall by mistake as the picture was taken."  
  
Sydney shook her head. "Maybe. What do you think Gage?" She took the picture to Gage and they studied it for a few minutes.  
  
"He's looking straight at the camera."  
  
"Or the wedding couple." Sydney added.  
  
Gage considered this option. "Or the wedding couple."  
  
"Mrs. Evans, could we borrow this picture?" Sydney asked.  
  
Mrs. Evans hesitated for a moment. "It's such a good shot of them . . ."  
  
"I promise we'll return it. As a matter of fact, I'll have a copy of it made and get the original back to you by tomorrow."  
  
Mrs. Evans nodded. "Thank you dear. I know it's silly. You're trying to find out who did this to her and I'm trying to hang on to every image I can of her."  
  
Gage lightly placed his hand on Mrs. Evan's shoulder. "We'll do everything we can to find out who's responsible for her murder, I can promise you that."  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled and patted Gage's hand. "Thank you young man."  
  
********  
  
Walker and Trivette pulled up outside of Symtech Industries and headed to the main entrance. They were immediately greeted by the receptionist. "Good afternoon, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we would like to speak with Jonathan Sharp." Walker announced.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Do we need one?" Trivette asked, letting his Ranger badge be seen.  
  
The receptionist's smile faded. "One moment please." She dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Mr. Sharp. There are two Texas Rangers out front who wish to speak with you." She paused. "Yes sir." When she hung up, she turned to Walker and Trivette. "Mr. Sharp's assistant will be out shortly to escort you to his office."  
  
"Thank you." Walker replied.  
  
"Rangers?" A voice sounded from behind. Walker and Trivette turned to find themselves face-to-face with a very attractive petite blonde. She was dressed to the nine's and appeared very confident as she introduced herself to them. "I'm Andrea, Mr. Sharp's assistant. I understand that you're here to see Mr. Sharp?"  
  
"Yes." Trivette replied.  
  
"Right this way please."  
  
Once inside Mr. Sharp's office, Andrea turned to both men. "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"No thank you." Walker responded and Trivette shook his head politely.  
  
"If you'd like to have a seat, Mr. Sharp will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thank you." Trivette replied.  
  
Andrea stepped out of the office and in just a few moments, Jonathan Sharp entered. "Hi, I'm Jonathan Sharp." He extended his hand to each Ranger.  
  
"Ranger Walker." Walker replied.  
  
"Ranger Trivette." Trivette said as Mr. Sharp shook his hand.  
  
"Now, what can I do for you?" Mr. Sharp asked as he took a seat behind his oversized cherry wood desk.  
  
"We have a few questions concerning the death of one of your employees, Devon Pratt."  
  
"Pratt, Pratt . . . oh yes. Tragic death. He and his new bride on their honeymoon I believe."  
  
"That's right." Walker started. "How well did you know Michelle Evans Pratt and Devon Pratt?"  
  
"Not very well, I'm afraid. You see, we have several hundred office personnel here alone, not to mention our production employees and our extended staff in our satellite offices."  
  
"Um, I see. If you didn't know either Michelle or Devon Pratt all that well, then could you explain this cell phone call?" Walker shoved a copy of Devon's cell phone bill across Mr. Sharp's desk.  
  
"This is impossible." Mr. Sharp replied, shoving the paper back to Walker. "I agree that the bill shows that the call was made from this office, but I was in London on the 10th."  
  
"Who would have had access to your office while you were away?" Walker asked.  
  
"Andrea, of course and the Vice President, Cameron Vega."  
  
"Mr. Sharp, could you provide us with your receipts from London, just so we have record of your whereabouts? We'll also need to speak with your assistant, Andrea and Mr. Vega."  
  
"Certainly." Mr. Sharp pressed a button on his phone and within seconds, Andrea appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sharp."  
  
"Andrea, dear. Did you or anyone use my office while I was in London last week?"  
  
"Mr. Vega came by on Thursday and said that he needed a couple of files from your desk. I thought it would be alright to let him in . . ." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"It was fine, Andrea. You've done nothing wrong."  
  
"Andrea, could we speak with you for a moment?" Walker asked.  
  
"Certainly. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Where were you on the 10th?"  
  
"Here most of the day, why?"  
  
"Could we have a more detailed explanation of your day?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Certainly. One moment." Andrea stepped out of the office and quickly re- entered with her datebook. "Let's see; I spent almost an hour on the phone with one of customer's in Iceland when I arrived at 8:00, then I worked on the Jenkins file, which took a good two hours, and then I re-arranged Mr. Vega's schedule to work in two appointments he had cancelled the previous day. That took quite awhile to rearrange, I had to make several phone calls, re-scheduling and canceling things for him."  
  
"What came up the previous day?" Walker asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. He said it was a personal issue that needed his urgent attention and then he left."  
  
"And this was on the 9th?" Walker clarified.  
  
"Yes." Andrea replied.  
  
"Would you like a copy of my dayplanner for the 10th?"  
  
"No, that's not necessary at this time, but thank you." Trivette replied with a smile.  
  
"Where can we find Mr. Vega?" Walker asked.  
  
"His office is adjacent to mine. Here, I'll take you in the VIP entrance."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Sharp. He's not in there." Andrea announced. "Mr. Vega left on vacation yesterday."  
  
"Vacation? This is the first I've heard about it." Mr. Sharp spoke angrily.  
  
"He said that he had cleared everything with you." Andrea replied, a confused look on her face.  
  
Mr. Sharp shook his head. "No, he didn't clear anything with me. Did he say where he was going?"  
  
Andrea shook her head.  
  
"Get Vega on his cell phone and put it through to me in my office. Rangers, you're welcome to wait in my office until I get in touch with my soon to be former Vice President."  
  
Andrea knocked urgently on Mr. Sharp's door. "Mr. Sharp, his cell phone isn't in service. I called the company to have them track his last call and they informed me that Mr. Vega discontinued his service yesterday morning."  
  
"Well, it appears that I won't have to fire Mr. Vega after all. I would gather that he's quit!" Mr. Sharp tapped his pen on his desk in frustration.  
  
"Mr. Sharp, may we see Mr. Vega's office?" Walker asked.  
  
"Certainly. Maybe I had better check it out too, just to make sure he didn't take any company property with him." Mr. Sharp shook his head.  
  
"How long had Mr. Vega been with you?" Trivette asked.  
  
"He's been here about ten years or so. Good man. Nice family."  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Wife and two kids."  
  
"Could you have Andrea try to contact them and see if they're still in town?" Trivette requested.  
  
Mr. Sharp nodded and stepped out of the room.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have a place to start now." Trivette said as he looked towards Walker.  
  
Walker nodded as he looked around the office, noting that there were no pictures on the desk or any personal items in the room. "It certainly looks that way."  
  
"Andrea spoke with Cameron's wife. She hasn't seen him in two days, but she told Andrea that that wasn't all that unusual." Mr. Sharp shook his head as he looked around. "How does something like this happen right under your nose? I thought Vega was on the up and up. He seemed like such a nice family man and now . . ."  
  
"Could we get the Vega's home address?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Certainly." Mr. Sharp motioned for Andrea, who was now standing in the doorway, to bring in the address.  
  
"Mr. Sharp, thank you for your time. We'll be in touch." Walker extended his hand to Mr. Sharp and then Trivette did the same.  
  
"Rangers," Andrea interrupted. " . . . I took the liberty of checking with the accountant downstairs. He said that Mr. Vega took out a sizeable note yesterday."  
  
"How sizeable?" Mr. Sharp asked with a look of exasperation.  
  
"$125,000.00."  
  
"So now we add embezzlement to the list of crimes." Trivette quipped.  
  
"He told the accountant that it was commission on a sale." Andrea revealed.  
  
"Commission? Cameron wasn't on a commission scale." Mr. Sharp announced. "I need to investigate this further. If the accountant's gave him a promissory note based on commission, then he would have had to have had the paperwork to back it up."  
  
"What, like a bill of sale or something?" Walker asked.  
  
"Yes, something like that. I'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
"When you do, would you let us know what you find out?" Trivette requested as he gave Mr. Sharp a business card.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
*********  
  
Gage and Sydney were sitting at their desks still studying the photo they had brought back from Mrs. Evan's house when Walker and Trivette came in.  
  
"Hey guys. So, how did your trip pan out?" Gage asked.  
  
"The Vice President of Symtech Industries is missing. Jonathan Sharp was in London on the 10th and couldn't have possibly made the phone call from his office, but the VP had access to his office and has since disappeared without a trace." Trivette reported. "What about you two?"  
  
"Well, it seems that Devon and Michelle had only been dating about six months before they were married. Mrs. Evans said that she had only met Devon once before the wedding, but that he seemed very nice." Sydney stated. "We do have something, well maybe." She held up the photograph. "There's a guy here who just doesn't belong. Mrs. Evans had no idea who he might be."  
  
"Um." Walker stated upon looking at the photo. "He doesn't really fit in, does he? Have you had the lab guys try to blow it up any?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "They have a copy with them right now."  
  
Gage's phone began to ring just as he sat down. "Gage." He answered. "I'll be right there." He replied and hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Sydney asked.  
  
"The guys in the lab. They have the enlargements we requested."  
  
"Great. I'll go get them." Sydney suggested.  
  
*******  
  
"McCall Travel, may I help you?"  
  
"Cameron Vega calling for Deke LaFleur."  
  
"One moment please."  
  
"Cam, where's my money?" An angered voice answered.  
  
"I've got it with me. How would you like to double it?" Vega asked.  
  
"How?" Deke replied.  
  
"Get me out of here tonight." Vega stated sternly.  
  
"There's no way. The police haven't released the yacht yet. I talked with the Chief and he said I should be able to pick it up in the morning."  
  
"So, tomorrow?" Vega asked.  
  
"With any luck."  
  
"OK. You can plan a long trip. I want you to take me to Florida."  
  
"Florida?!? I want more than double the pay for a trip like that."  
  
Vega thought for a moment. "Oh, alright. Just make sure I'm out of here by tomorrow night."  
  
"How much does Cheryl know?" Deke asked.  
  
"She and the kids think I'm on a business trip."  
  
"So, you don't plan to tell her that you're leaving her? You know this is going to come out sooner or later, don't you?" Deke asked.  
  
"Yes, I know that. By then, I want to be very far away from Dallas. Why is it bothering you so much anyway? You've been paid quite well for your little part in this."  
  
"Little part? Cameron, you know what I had to do! You call that a little part?"  
  
"Calm down. Someone is going to overhear you. " Vega replied, nervously. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll meet you at the slip tomorrow at 7:00 unless you call."  
  
"OK. If I didn't need the money so bad Cam, I swear, I'd turn you in myself."  
  
"You can't very well do that now, can you? At least not without confessing to the Pratt murders. Just keep your mouth shut and everything will work out, okay? Trust me."  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the line.  
  
"Deke, just trust me. We'll talk more tomorrow." Vega hung up the phone.  
  
*******  
  
Sydney re-entered Company B headquarters carrying a packet. "OK, here's what we've got." She laid the pictures out on the table in front of Gage, Walker and Trivette.  
  
"Trivette, can you run this picture through the database?"  
  
Trivette scanned the picture and brought it up on his screen and then ran it through the Criminal database. "Now, we let the computer do the rest of the work."  
  
Moments later, the computer beeped. Trivette looked at the screen with disappointment. "Nothing. No matches."  
  
"I was afraid of that." Walker replied. "That would be too easy."  
  
"So where to now?" Sydney asked.  
  
Walker thought for a moment. "Trivette and I will go and question Mrs. Vega. Why don't you two see if you can find out who this guy is." Walker pointed to the man in the picture. "Start with the reception hall. See if he's employed there."  
  
"You got it." Gage replied as he and Sydney headed out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Walker knocked on the front door of Cameron Vega's home. "Yes, may I help you?" A lady answered, opening the door just a crack.  
  
"Are you Mrs. Cameron Vega?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm Cheryl Vega. Is Cameron alright?"  
  
"Ma'am, we're Texas Rangers and we have a few questions concerning your husband. May we come in?" Walker asked.  
  
"Just a moment." Mrs. Vega closed the door and Walker and Trivette could hear her fumbling with the chain lock. Moments later, she opened the door, revealing a lavishly decorated home.  
  
She showed them into the living room. "Please, have a seat Rangers."  
  
"Thank you." Both Walker and Trivette sat down.  
  
"Would you like some coffee or tea?" She offered.  
  
"No thank you. We need to talk to you about Cameron." Walker began. Trivette's eyes scanned the room, taking note of the family portraits that lined the walls. Mr. Sharp had been right, they did appear to be the perfect family.  
  
"What about Cameron?"  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Walker asked.  
  
"Not exactly. He called yesterday and said that he was headed out of town on business."  
  
"Is that unusual for him to call, spur of the moment, and announce an out of town business trip?" Trivette asked.  
  
Cheryl shook her head. "No, not really. He's flown to Hong Kong on less than an hours' notice several times and then there was the trip to the west coast and several others. So, to answer your question, no, it really wasn't all that unusual."  
  
"Do you have any idea as to where he might be?" Walker asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. He was in a hurry when he called. He said that his flight had just been announced. Maybe you could check with Jonathan Sharp, his boss."  
  
"We've already spoken with Mr. Sharp." Walker replied. Cheryl stared at Walker for a moment, something in his eyes was telling her that something was wrong.  
  
"What aren't you telling me, Rangers?" She asked.  
  
Walker and Trivette looked at each other and then Walker began to speak. "Mrs. Vega, your husband is not on a business trip. Mr. Sharp has no idea where he is. His office has been packed up and a rather large amount of money is missing from Symtech Industries. There are also a few unanswered questions concerning the Pratt murders."  
  
"The Pratt's? Did Cameron even know them?"  
  
Trivette nodded. "They were both employed at Symtech."  
  
Cheryl's hand went to her mouth and she quickly excused herself.  
  
While she was out, Trivette whispered to Walker. "I don't think she knew about any of this."  
  
"Me either." Walker agreed.  
  
Cheryl was wiping her mouth with a tissue when she returned. "I apologize for that. It's just . . . well, I heard how they were found, I mean, the brutality of it all, I just can't imagine Cameron ever doing anything like that." She was visibly shaking.  
  
"Are you alright now?" Trivette asked.  
  
Cheryl nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
Walker handed her his business card. "If you hear from your husband again, I want you to call me, OK?"  
  
She once again nodded and then started to get up, but her knees buckled beneath her and she quickly sat back down.  
  
"If you're certain that you're alright, we can show ourselves out." Trivette offered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*******  
  
Sydney and Gage entered the empty banquet hall. "We're closed!" A voice yelled from the other room.  
  
Sydney turned and looked at Gage, he raised his eyebrows. Not hearing the door close, the man who had shouted out came into the banquet hall. "I said we're closed."  
  
"We just need a minute of your time." Sydney started.  
  
"Listen lady, I've been up half the night with a large party and I don't feel very much like talking right now. Come back tomorrow during our regular hours!"  
  
Gage looked at the man sternly while reading his name badge. "Hank, is it?" He asked. "Hank, do you see these badges? Do they mean anything to you, or are your eyes too glazed over to see them?"  
  
Hank took a closer look at Gage's badge. "So? What are the Texas Rangers planning; a retirement dinner?" He scoffed.  
  
"Hank, we need to ask you a few questions about a wedding reception that took place here a couple of weeks ago." Sydney stated firmly.  
  
"Listen lady, I really am beat. Come back tomorrow and I'll answer whatever you need."  
  
Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Hank, I think you'll answer our questions now."  
  
Hank nodded to someone behind Gage and before Gage could turn around to see who it was, a fist made contact with his jaw. He quickly shook it off, turned to face his attacker and with one swift move, executed a perfect spin kick, bringing the unknown man to the ground. "If I were you, I would stay down!" Gage shouted, still angered by the pain in his jaw. The man stayed on the ground while Gage slapped his handcuffs around his wrists. Sydney had called for backup while Gage was tied up with the soon to be prisoner.  
  
Hank stared on in disbelief at how quickly his friend had been brought down.  
  
"How about it Hank? Are you ready to answer a few questions now?" Sydney asked.  
  
Hank nodded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you need."  
  
"Who is this man?" Sydney pointed at the mystery man in the picture taken at the Pratt wedding reception.  
  
"His name's Deke something or other. He runs a yacht service out of McCall Travel in Houston."  
  
"A yacht service?" Gage asked.  
  
"Yeah, mostly honeymoons and weekend getaway type stuff."  
  
"He certainly doesn't look like he owns a yacht." Sydney commented.  
  
"He won it in a poker game a couple of years ago from a coastal pirate." Hank confessed with a straight face.  
  
"A 'coastal pirate'?" Sydney asked.  
  
Hank nodded. "Yeah, the guy was arrested for piracy on the open seas." Gage and Sydney looked at each other and shook their heads. "I'm serious!" Hank stressed. "He was a modern day pirate."  
  
"Do you happen to remember the name of this modern day pirate?" Sydney asked.  
  
Hank shook his head. "I only played a couple of hands with him. Deke was the only one who could seem to hold his own with him. I think that's because one played about as dirty as the other."  
  
"OK, enough about the pirate. Where can we find this 'Deke'?"  
  
"Probably at McCall's if he's not out on a run."  
  
As Gage and Sydney got ready to leave, Dallas PD came in and hauled away the man who had attacked Gage.  
  
"So, what do you think; go on to McCall's or check in with Walker first?" Gage asked.  
  
"Check in with Walker first. It might be easier if we go in undercover."  
  
Gage smiled. "As a newlywed couple?"  
  
"You're reading my mind." She smiled.  
  
*******  
  
Back at Ranger headquarters, the four Rangers were seated and discussing the case. "So, did you guys get anywhere with Mrs. Vega?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Not really. She had no idea what her husband was up to."  
  
"Have you heard anything from Mr. Sharp yet?" Trivette asked Walker.  
  
"No. I was hoping for a message when we came in, but there wasn't one." He turned to Gage and Sydney. "So, what did you two find out?"  
  
"We sort of have an ID on our mystery guy." Sydney smiled.  
  
"Sort of?" Trivette asked.  
  
"His name is Deke and he runs a yacht service out of McCall's Travel in Houston." Sydney smiled as she looked at Gage.  
  
Gage returned the smile and continued their report to Walker and Trivette. "He caters to mostly newlyweds and couples who are looking for a nice, quiet, getaway. But other than that, we don't know much about him."  
  
"Hmm, I see." Walker said, already sensing that the two young Rangers had a plan of their own. "OK, spill it."  
  
"What?" Gage asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
"What kind of plan have the two of you cooked up?"  
  
Sydney bit her lower lip. "Well, someone needs to go to Houston to check out this Deke guy and we were thinking that we might could go in undercover."  
  
Walker nodded, sizing up Sydney and Gage. "As deckhands maybe?" He replied with a straight face.  
  
"Well, we were thinking . . . well, more like . . ." Gage stammered.  
  
"We were thinking of going in as newlyweds." Sydney finished.  
  
Walker reared back in his chair. "Newlyweds, um? Well, I guess you could find out what this Deke person is really like. But you would need to be able to concentrate on the job and I mean to remember that it's not a real honeymoon, but an undercover operation." Walker taunted.  
  
"Yes sir." Sydney replied.  
  
Gage's face had began to turn a nice shade of red. "Definitely not a real honeymoon." He stammered.  
  
Sydney shot him a look and poke his ribs.  
  
"Well, I mean, we will be on the job."  
  
She continued to shoot him the look which caused Trivette and Walker both to laugh.  
  
"What? What did I say this time?" Gage asked defensively.  
  
Walker shook his head. "Go get packed. You two have a long trip ahead of you. Sydney, call and set up your reservations through this McCall's Travel and let me know when you plan to leave."  
  
"You've got it." She smiled.  
  
"You're really going to let them go off to Houston together, on a "honeymoon"? Trivette asked.  
  
"Oh, do you want to go in undercover as a deckhand?" Walker asked.  
  
"I, uh, NO! No, I don't. They're adults and I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine."  
  
Walker laughed and shook his head as Trivette walked away.  
  
*******  
  
Sydney sat down at her desk and pulled out the Houston phone directory. "Hey, what are you doing?" Gage asked.  
  
"Getting ready to make travel arrangements with McCall Travel." She replied, her head buried in the book.  
  
"No, no, no." Gage started as he took the directory from her. "That's the groom's job. I get to make the honeymoon arrangements."  
  
"Gage, if this were a real wedding, I MIGHT agree with you, but we're undercover here. I'll call."  
  
"No Syd. If we don't want anyone to see right through this, then I need to make the call."  
  
She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "Men!"  
  
Gage laughed as he began to dial the number to McCall's Travel. As the phone started to ring, he cupped his hand over the receiver and turned to Sydney. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
Sydney had to laugh, here they were pretending to be a newlywed couple and her new husband didn't even know her name. "Let's go with Kyle and Leslie."  
  
Gage mulled it over for a second. "OK, Kyle and Leslie Brentwood?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
"McCall Travel where your destination is only half the trip, may I help you?"  
  
"Ah yes, my name is Kyle Brentwood and I would like to plan something very special for my honeymoon. I understand that you offer a yacht service there, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Brentwood. We have recently acquired a small yacht, the "Pirate's Pleasure" and have several cruise destinations available. Could I email you some information?"  
  
"That would be great!" He gave the receptionist his email address and hung up. "Hey Syd. You're not going to believe the name of the yacht!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Pirate's Pleasure."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope, I'm dead serious."  
  
"Then Hank wasn't lying."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"So, where does this little honeymoon trip take us?"  
  
"I don't know yet. They're emailing me some information, along with the costs."  
  
END CHAPTER 1 


	2. Pirate's Pleasure Chapter 2 Honeymoon ...

"Pirate's Pleasure" Chapter 2 Honeymoon Plans  
  
"There you are." Alex exclaimed as she met up with Sydney and Gage on the elevator. "Walker filled me in on the big honeymoon. I want to know why we weren't invited to the wedding." She tried to maintain a stern expression, but a smile crept out of the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Alex! I expected the chiding out of Jimmy and even Walker, but you?" Sydney laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on. We all know that the two of you are headed for the alter sooner or later. It's just funny that you've decided to put the honeymoon before the wedding." She laughed again.  
  
Gage felt his face growing red and was thankful that the elevator doors opened just then so he could escape the embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry Gage." Alex apologized, noting how red his face had become. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
  
"Embarrass me? I'm not embarrassed. It's just a little hot in that elevator."  
  
Alex and Sydney both nodded. "Um mm." They said in unison. Then Alex turned to Sydney. "Call me when you get back. I want to hear all about this case. I guess it gives a new meaning to 'undercover' work."  
  
"ALEX!" Sydney exclaimed, her face now growing as red as Gage's.  
  
Alex continued to laugh. "I'll see you two when you get back. Good luck."  
  
Gage held the door open for Sydney. "I can't believe she would do that." Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come on Syd. She was just having a little fun with us. Trivette probably put her up to it."  
  
"You're probably right, but usually Alex is on my side."  
  
"Well, now you know what the other side of the fence feels like." He smiled and put his arm around her as the walked to the parking lot.  
  
******  
  
When Deke finished up his work at McCall's he headed home to his apartment, anxious to see if the police had called letting him know when he could pick up his yacht. He checked his answering machine as soon as he entered the room.  
  
"Mr. LaFleur, this is Capt. Capshaw with the Houston PD. Your yacht is available for pick up anytime today between 1:00 and 5:00." Deke looked at his watch. It was 4:15. "I can make that." He quickly called a cab and within a few minutes found himself outside of the police department.  
  
He paid the cabby and stood outside for a moment. "What if they're trying to trick me? What if they know what I did and they plan to arrest me as soon as I come in?" He played it over and over in his mind. "Did I leave any evidence behind that could connect this to me?" Soon he decided that he was in the clear and he entered the police station.  
  
"Could you direct me to the impound yard?" He asked one of the officers.  
  
"Sure. Take the first left and then the second right." He pointed down a hallway.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Deke started down the hallway, feeling as if the walls were closing in on him. He forced himself to remain calm, but inside his heart was pounding and he could almost feel himself begin to sweat.  
  
"Can I help you?" A female voice boomed from behind the bullet proof glass.  
  
"Yes. I'm Deke LaFleur. You have my yacht here and I was told I could pick it up today."  
  
"LaFleur, LaFleur. Yeah, here it is. Boat slip #5."  
  
"Thanks." He started towards the boat dock.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You need to fill out these papers!" The woman shouted.  
  
"Uh, Ok. Sure." He took the clipboard and nervously sat and filled out the forms and then returned them to the officer.  
  
"OK. Now you can take your boat out." There was a loud buzz as the large metal door swung opened, allowing Deke onto the dock. As soon as he stepped through, the door clanked shut behind him. He quickly found Slip #5 and climbed aboard the "Pirate's Pleasure", cranked her up and headed out for open waters.  
  
As he traveled through the currents, he noticed that something didn't seem quite right. "Great! They've probably taken her clean apart and didn't put her together right!" As Deke pulled into the marina near McCall Travel, he performed a thorough check of the yacht before getting off.  
  
The door to McCall Travel swung open abruptly as Deke slammed everything out of his way. "Damn it! You'd think they could at least put it back the way they found it!" He yelled.  
  
"Deke! What's wrong?" Mr. McCall asked as he heard the young man enter.  
  
"The police department, that's what's wrong! They took the "Pirate's Pleasure" apart and didn't put her together right. She's not pulling nearly what she should and there's a grinding in the motor now." He huffed.  
  
"Settle down, son. We'll call Holloman's. I'm sure they can have her ready to pull out by tomorrow night."  
  
Deke began to settle down somewhat. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so. I'll call the Brentwood's and let them know that their honeymoon will be delayed by one day. We'll make it up to them. Don't worry."  
  
"Thanks Ray."  
  
"You're welcome." The older man replied as he put his arm around Deke and walked with him to the door. "I'll take care of it, like always."  
  
Deke nodded. Ray McCall had been the closest thing to a father that he had ever known. He hated to betray him like this, but he didn't see where he had any other choice.  
  
********  
  
"Hello." Gage answered the phone as he and Sydney entered their apartment.  
  
"Mr. Brentwood?"  
  
"Yes, this is Kyle Brentwood."  
  
"This is Mr. McCall with McCall Travel. You booked a three-day honeymoon cruise with us yesterday."  
  
"Yes. Is something wrong?"  
  
"We've had a few minor difficulties with the yacht. We do expect them to be fixed by tomorrow and we were hoping that we could delay your trip by one day. I realize that this is a major inconvenience and we'll knock off 25% of the cost in effort to make it up to you."  
  
Gage paused. "Oh man . . ." He whined. "This is our honeymoon. Can't you do something?"  
  
Mr. McCall paused. "I tell you what I'll do, Mr. Brentwood. I'll set you up at the Radisson. Oceanfront room, room-service and I'll have a nice bottle of champaign waiting for you upon arrival."  
  
"That might do it." Gage smiled. "Thank you Mr. McCall and we'll arrive Sunday and we'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding Mr. Brentwood and best wishes on your wedding tomorrow."  
  
Gage smiled at Sydney who had began to undress. "Thank you." He replied as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sydney asked as she started to slip on a pair of shorts.  
  
Gage stopped her by gently bringing her arms up to his neck. "Don't bother putting those on. I'll only have to take them back off."  
  
She slowly let the shorts fall from her hand and let her arms reach around Gage's neck, bringing his face closer and closer until his mouth reached hers and enveloped her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Sydney's head flung backwards as Gage kissed her harder and harder and then he picked her up and effortlessly carried her to bed.  
  
Once there, he laid her on the bed and removed his clothes. He then began to kiss and caress her body, starting with her neck and slowly, ever so slowly, working his way down. She moaned with delight as his mouth and tongue explored her skin and every once in a while, when he hit just the right spot, she would cry out . . .  
  
The following morning, Gage woke to find Sydney's head lying on his chest. His stomach growled, reminding him that they hadn't stopped for dinner last night. But it was worth it. His thoughts drifted back to the night of lovemaking and he smiled in spite of himself.  
  
Sydney slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she let her mind drift back to last night. She knew that there could never be another man so perfect for her and she was so happy that she had finally found him, even though he had been right under her nose all this time.  
  
"Um, hey you." Gage drawled.  
  
"Hey yourself." Sydney smiled. "Thank you for last night."  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing to you."  
  
"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked as he started to get up.  
  
"First a big breakfast. I'm starving!" She replied.  
  
"Me too. Let's hit the breakfast bar at that new restaurant down the street."  
  
"Sounds good to me." She headed for the shower. "Then we need to come home and pack and make sure that our wedding announcement is printed up."  
  
"You mean Kyle and Leslie's announcement." Gage corrected.  
  
"Yeah, OK, our announcement, Kyle and Leslie's announcement, whatever."  
  
Gage smiled as he picked up a picture of he and Sydney. "Soon Syd, soon."  
  
********  
  
"So, do you think Gage and Sydney are all packed and ready to leave?" Alex asked Walker as she fed Angela.  
  
"They should be. They'll leave tonight and their cruise is supposed to leave at 6:00 a.m."  
  
Angela jumped when the phone rang and began to cry.  
  
"I've got it." Walker replied. "Hello." He answered.  
  
"Walker, it's Gage."  
  
"Hey Gage, what are you up to this morning? Isn't it supposed to be your wedding day?"  
  
"It's supposed to be Kyle and Leslie's wedding day, yes. But there's been a slight change of plans on the cruise."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Gage explained the phone call he had received from Mr. McCall yesterday evening.  
  
"So, do you still feel comfortable with this?"  
  
"Yeah. It makes sense. I mean, Houston PD just got through with the yacht and it's very possible that they didn't put things back exactly the way they should have been."  
  
"Alright, if you and Sydney are OK with it, then keep everything in place, but be careful and call me when you get there."  
  
"You've got it boss."  
  
Gage hung up the phone just as Sydney came into the living room. "Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"Walker. I explained the changes to him. He's fine with it."  
  
"What changes?" She asked.  
  
Gage opened his mouth to speak, realizing that he never told Sydney about last night's phone call. He explained everything to her just as he had to Walker moments before. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you that."  
  
"Well, we were just a little preoccupied last night, weren't we?" She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his lips.  
  
******  
  
Walker's phone rang again before he had a chance to sit down to breakfast.  
  
"What in the world?" Alex asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Probably Gage again." He answered. "Walker."  
  
"Ranger Walker. This is Jonathan Sharp, from Symtech."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sharp. How are you?"  
  
"I was doing much better before I found out that a couple of highly sensitive files are missing."  
  
"How sensitive?" Walker asked, glancing towards the kitchen to see Alex lifting Angela from her highchair.  
  
"One deals with a possible merger between Symtech another weapons manufacturer and the other is blueprints for two new weapons." He took an exasperated breath. "Ranger Walker, I don't have to tell you what this kind of information could do in the wrong hands."  
  
"You're certain it's missing?" Walker asked, wanting Sharp to be sure that he hadn't overlooked anything.  
  
"Yes and Cameron was the only other person working on this with me. He had the files locked away in his safe, but their not there now." Mr. Sharp sounded frantic.  
  
"Do you have back-up copies of the files?" Walker was pretty sure that in this computer age, everyone backed up their most important files, but he had to ask.  
  
"Certainly. On the computer, but Cameron could only be holding onto those files for one reason . . . he must be planning to sell the new weapons plans."  
  
"Can you put a freeze on all of your current orders?"  
  
"I've already alerted all of our facilities, letting them know that Cameron Vega is no longer with this company and that they are to contact the Texas Rangers if they hear from him. I can't put a freeze on all of the orders, because several are based on high level Government contracts that can't be broken."  
  
"I understand Mr. Sharp. Please keep us informed."  
  
"I will Ranger Walker. I will."  
  
Walker returned to the kitchen just as Alex was wiping off the table. "Did I miss breakfast?"  
  
"It's cold, but give me a minute and I'll fix you some more eggs."  
  
******  
  
"Capt. Deke LaFleur, may I help you?" Deke answered.  
  
"Deke, it's Cam. I'll be there this afternoon."  
  
"Cam, listen, there's been a change of plans. I won't be ready to go out until tomorrow morning. The yacht's in dry dock having a tune up. It's supposed to be ready in the morning. Oh and Cam, we have two passengers. I'll have to complete their cruise before I take you to Florida."  
  
"NO!" Cameron shouted. "NO! NO! NO! Your two passengers will either have to take a detour; either to Florida or permanently! Do you understand?" Cameron slammed the phone down and started pacing frantically around his hotel room.  
  
"I need to get out of here. They haven't caught up with me yet, but I'm sure they know by now that the files are missing. Maybe I can get in touch with the buyers in Cuba. Yeah, that's it Cam. Make good use of this downtime. Talk to the buyers and get everything settled before you get to Florida, then once the information and money exchanges hands, you can be on your way to Tahiti." He picked up his cell phone and started dialing. "I need to make an International call, please."  
  
*******  
  
The following morning, Sydney and Gage headed out for Houston. They parked at the airport and took a cab to the Radisson where they were escorted to a beautiful suite and as Mr. McCall had promised, a large bottle of champaign sat, chilling on the table.  
  
"Sir, Madame. Mr. McCall asked me to let you know that you are to have absolutely anything you need. Just dial room service." He turned and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Thank you." Gage replied to the closed door as he and Sydney began to explore their luxurious surroundings.  
  
"Boy, you must have really sounded disappointed when Mr. McCall told you that the cruise was going to be a day late." Sydney stated as she examined a lead crystal vase.  
  
"Not really. You know, this bothers me a little. I wonder if McCall is onto us?"  
  
"How could he be? I mean, at this point, we're not even sure he's involved."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Gage replied as he began sweeping the room for bugs.  
  
"Anything?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope." He began to walk towards her, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"What?" She asked, innocently.  
  
"We have this whole place to ourselves and this is our honeymoon night."  
  
"Correction. This is Kyle and Leslie's honeymoon night." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood staring into each other's eyes as the sun began to set.  
  
********  
  
Cameron Vega crept along the deck early the next morning. He spotted the "Pirate's Pleasure" docked in its usual slip and figured that Deke must have been able to pick it up sometime the night before. He quietly boarded the craft and made his way to one of the quarters below. "Deke? Deke are you here?"  
  
Deke turned slowly in his cot and then upon hearing his name for the second time. "Uh?" He said aloud.  
  
"Deke!" Cameron whispered loudly. "Where are you?"  
  
"Cam, is that you?" Deke jumped up from his cot and started out of his cabin.  
  
"There you are." Cameron said, relieved that Deke was onboard. "I wasn't sure if you were here or not."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to show up until morning."  
  
"It is morning, my dear boy. It's 4:30 a.m."  
  
"4:30! Oh man, I've got a lot to do. I have a couple showing up at 6:00." Deke headed back towards his cabin to change clothes.  
  
"Where do you want me?" Cameron asked through the closed door.  
  
"I don't care. Pick a cabin. Do you plan to stay out of sight, or should I introduce you as my partner?"  
  
"I like the idea of you introducing me as your partner, that way I don't have to stay down below for a week."  
  
"Good enough." Deke emerged from the cabin. "Now, if you're going to be my partner, we have to do something about those clothes." He handed Cameron a pair of casual khaki shorts and a white shirt. "Put these on."  
  
END CHAPTER 2 


	3. Pirate's Pleasure Chapter 3 All Aboard

Pirate's Pleasure Chapter 3  
  
All Aboard  
  
Gage fumbled for the ringing phone as he looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Hello." He mumbled.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Brentwood! This is your four-thirty a.m. wake-up call!" A very cheerful voice announced.  
  
"Thanks." Gage replied as he hung up the phone. He heard Sydney began to stir next to him. "Hey, we had better get up if we're going to make our 6:00 a.m. boarding." He lightly shook her.  
  
She moaned in response. "What time is it?"  
  
"Four-thirty." He trailed his finger down her arm. "Come on sleepy head. It's time to get up. We've got to get busy on this case."  
  
"OK, OK. I'm getting up." She replied, still not moving.  
  
Gage laughed, knowing that he was responsible for her being so tired this morning. They had stayed up until after 2:00 this morning, wrapped up in each other's arms. He smiled as he thought of how perfect they were together and how no other woman had ever made him feel so complete in every way. He looked at Sydney again, who was still lying in bed. He got up and pulled the comforter from the bed, revealing her naked body. "GAGE!" She yelled.  
  
"Come on, it's time to get up." He stood beside the bed laughing. Sydney quickly turned and in the blink of an eye had Gage pinned on the bed.  
  
"Are you so sure you want to get up so soon?" She asked as she leaned her face close to his and slowly kissed his lips.  
  
Gage breathed heavily, knowing that all he really wanted to do was take her again, right then and there, but instead he kissed her and then gently pushed her up. "Syd, there will be plenty of time for this on the yacht. We really need to get going or we're going to be late."  
  
Sydney smiled. "You're right." She got up and wrapped the comforter around her. "Why don't you call room service for breakfast while I grab a quick shower?"  
  
"OK. What do you want?"  
  
"Eggs, over easy, fruit and a bagel with cream cheese. Oh, and a cup of coffee." She replied from the bathroom.  
  
"Alright." Gage called back as he dialed room service and gave them their orders. "Oh, and could you have a pink rose brought up with that, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Brentwood. You're order should be up in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When Sydney emerged from the bathroom, the order had already been brought up and Gage pulled her chair out for her as she approached the table. After she sat down and he pushed her chair up for her, he presented her with the pink rose. "For you." He said sweetly.  
  
"What's this for?" She asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I've never met anyone quite like you Syd. Or because you make me happier than I ever knew I could be."  
  
Sydney began to blush. "Really?"  
  
Gage sat down and took her hand in his. "Yes, really." He returned the smile and picked up his fork. "Now, eat up, or we really are going to be late."  
  
*******  
  
"Deke, when is that couple supposed to be here?" Cameron asked for the third time.  
  
"Cam, relax! It's not even 5:30 yet. They're not due here until six. Why don't you keep yourself occupied by helping me do a pre-check?"  
  
Cameron climbed up on deck with Deke. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Here, take this checklist and call out each item to me. I'll let you know if you can check it off or not."  
  
"OK." Cameron began to call out the list as Deke performed an inspection of the vessel.  
  
Once they were finished, Deke took the clipboard from Cameron. "Good job. Oh and look, here come the happy newlyweds now." He pointed at a young couple coming down the dock towards the yacht.  
  
Deke positioned himself at the entrance plank of the yacht. "Good morning!" He announced as Gage and Sydney drew closer. "You must be the Brentwood's." He extended his hand to Gage and then to Sydney.  
  
"Yes we are. I'm Kyle and this is Leslie." Gage introduced.  
  
"Please, come aboard. We'll get the two of you settled in the honeymoon suite and we'll be on our way." Gage suspiciously eyed Cameron who was acting very nervous as they boarded.  
  
"I thought Leslie and I were going to be the only ones on this cruise." He asked as they started below.  
  
"Oh, that's Cam. He's my new deckhand."  
  
Gage nodded, still suspicious of the small man.  
  
"Here we are." Deke opened the cabin door. "Why don't you two get settled and then if you like, you can come up on deck while we pull out."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney replied sweetly.  
  
Deke nodded in response.  
  
As soon as he set foot on the deck, Cameron pulled him to the side. "They suspect something! The man was eyeing me. I'll be he knows me from somewhere." He whispered loudly.  
  
"What are you talking about Cam. They're newlyweds and God knows if I had a new bride that looked like Leslie, I sure wouldn't be wasting my time trying to figure out if I knew you are not." He pushed Cameron aside and proceeded to release the ropes that held the vessel to the dock.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Cameron asked, feeling that he needed to look busy to avoid any suspicion.  
  
"Put the ropes in their proper places once I release them. I've got to get the engine going and then I'm heading to the stern. You can join me there when you've put the ropes away."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain." Cameron replied sarcastically.  
  
Deke stopped in his tracks and abruptly turned to Cameron. "Listen! You're the one who wanted to do this, remember? I don't need the sarcasm!"  
  
"Alright, alright, simmer down Deke. I was only kidding."  
  
"Yeah, right." Deke replied turning again to go and start the engines.  
  
******  
  
"So, what do you think?" Sydney asked as they finished unpacking.  
  
"About what?" Gage asked.  
  
"The cabin?"  
  
"It's nice. Real nice." His reply sounding distant.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Did you notice the guy up top?"  
  
"Small frame, brown hair, mid -forties. Yeah, I noticed him, why?" Sydney replied while she put away her suitcase.  
  
"He doesn't fit in."  
  
"What?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He doesn't look rugged enough to be a seaman, yet Deke said he was his new deckhand."  
  
"So, you think Deke is lying about the man's identity?"  
  
Gage nodded. "I'm just saying that we probably need to keep an eye on him too."  
  
"OK."  
  
"And Syd, be careful." He reached for her hand. "Remember, we don't have any backup out here."  
  
She took his hand in hers and nodded. "That goes double for you."  
  
As Gage started to kiss her, they felt the yacht begin to move. They reluctantly released each other. "We'd better get topside. We wouldn't want to upset the Captain before we get out to see, would we?" Gage asked.  
  
"I'm right behind you Kyle." They climbed up onto the deck and found the perfect spot to stand by the railing. Gage slipped his arm around Sydney as they started out to sea, watching the beautiful sunrise.  
  
Cameron nervously looked over his shoulder at Gage and Sydney. "Hey Cam! I need you up here a minute." Deke called out. Cameron stopped staring at the happy couple and climbed up to meet with Capt. Deke.  
  
"What do you need Deke?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, but I want you to stop staring at the Brentwoods! Man, this is how I make my living!"  
  
"Alright, I'll lay off, but something about those two just doesn't feel right."  
  
Gage glanced up and saw Capt. Deke and Cameron caring on a very animated discussion about something. He continued to stand behind her and lowered his head to whisper into her ear. "What do you make of that?" He slightly nodded towards the spot where Deke and Cameron stood.  
  
Sydney turned her head to the right, allowing the breeze to flow through her hair. She glanced up and saw the same thing Gage had seen; Deke and Cameron in a very animated conversation. She turned her head back towards the water. "I'm not sure. Something about this guy really doesn't sit well with you, does it?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. He just seems like he's hiding something."  
  
"Tell you what. Once we're out a little further, we'll check them both out." Sydney turned to face Gage. "Of course, I'd rather be checking you out." She smiled as she gently ran her hand down his chest.  
  
Gage lowered his head to watch her hand trace his rock solid abs and then he smiled a sheepish grin. "You'd better stop that, or we're going to have to go back to the cabin right now."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" He continued to look down, just past her hand. Sydney's eyes followed his gaze.  
  
"Oh!" She replied and abruptly stopped. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be." He replied as he placed her hand back on his chest and gently lifted her chin until their lips met in a long, passion-filled kiss.  
  
"Gage." Sydney said between kisses. "Let's go below."  
  
"Um?" He replied, preoccupied.  
  
"Now Gage! Let's go below." Gage took her by the hand and led the way to the cabin where they immediately collapsed onto the bed. He quickly pulled his own shirt over his head and dropped his shorts while Sydney wiggled out of her shirt and shorts. He leaned over her, admiring her black, lacy bra and panties before taking them off of her.  
  
"I want you so bad Syd!" He said breathlessly as he lowered himself down onto her and began kissing her breasts. He allowed his finger to trail down between her breasts to her bellybutton. There his finger circled several times and then continued down to her throbbing clit.  
  
Sydney moaned as Gage touched her in all the right places. She writhed in anticipation as he made her wait until he was ready to fill her with his shaft. "Gage, please!" She begged to be relieved. She desperately needed to feel him inside of her.  
  
"Please what, Syd?" He asked, as his finger continued to move downward to her wetness. He added another finger and then another, gently sliding them in and out of her until she could hardly stand it. "Please what, Syd?" He asked again as he watched her writhe back and forth on the bed; all the while, his shaft growing harder and harder.  
  
"Now Gage! Please! Make love to me, now!" She panted.  
  
He removed his fingers from her and gently lowered himself, barely allowing his manhood to touch her opening, still building the anticipation. Then he slowly filled her, sliding his shaft in and out of her until they both came in triumphant unison.  
  
After he was spent, he laid next to her on the bed, his eyes closed. "That was incredible." Sydney said quietly as she positioned herself in the crook of his arm.  
  
"Yes, it was." He agreed and they soon fell asleep.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey, where did they happy honeymooners go?" Cameron asked as he looked around the deck.  
  
"They're on their honeymoon you moron, where do think they went?" Deke replied.  
  
"Maybe." Cameron replied, still not completely sold on the idea that they were just an innocent honeymoon couple out for a good time.  
  
Deke turned on the radio. "We may not be able to head toward Florida just yet Cam. The Weather Center has issued a hurricane warning for the Gulf and all small seacraft from this area have been advised to stay closer to the Texas shoreline."  
  
Cameron immediately began to shake his head. "You will get me to Florida one way or another!" He demanded.  
  
"Cam, I don't control the weather!" Deke shouted.  
  
Gage and Sydney had dressed and were returning to the deck when Gage suddenly stopped just inside the doorway. "Shh." He turned to Sydney.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"Listen." They both stopped talking and listened to the conversation between Deke and Cameron.  
  
"You had better find a way to make this work Deke. I have to meet with the buyers in Florida in two days and you need to find a way to make this work! Besides, I would think that you would want to get as far away from Texas as quickly as you could, I mean considering that the Pratt's were murdered aboard your yacht." He turned and stomped off.  
  
Gage nudged Sydney back towards their cabin as he saw the backs of Cameron's legs coming down the steps in front of the door. They made it almost half way down when they heard the door open. They quickly turned around and pretended that they had just closed their cabin door.  
  
"Good afternoon." Sydney sweetly said as they passed Cameron.  
  
"Um." Cameron muttered as they all turned sideways to pass each other.  
  
When Sydney and Gage went out on the deck, Deke was still up one deck higher at the stern, looking through his binoculars at the southeast sky.  
  
"Hey!" Gage shouted. "I thought we were supposed to be heading Northeast."  
  
"I'm keeping a check on the storm system brewing in the South. Hurricane." Deke informed his passengers.  
  
"Should we be worried?" Sydney asked.  
  
Deke put the binoculars down and stared at Sydney for a moment. "It's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over Mrs. Brentwood."  
  
"Please, call me Leslie." She shouted back up.  
  
"Ok, Leslie." He eyed Gage to try and size up how he felt about his new bride asking another man to call her by her first name. "Why don't you come up here. You can watch the dolphins."  
  
"Dolphins!"  
  
"Come on." Then, as if it were an afterthought he turned back towards Gage. "Oh, you too Kyle."  
  
Gage was fuming. He nodded at Deke and gently placed his hand in the small of Sydney's back as they climbed the second flight of stairs, leading to the Captain's quarters and the stern.  
  
Deke knew he had ruffled Kyle's feathers. As the couple approached the top of the stairs, Deke offered Leslie his hand to help her over the last step, which was slightly higher than the deck. As Kyle stepped out, Deke gave him a sly smile, which was returned with a very angry glare.  
  
"See, there they are, port side." Sydney leaned on the railing and watched as the dolphins raced alongside the yacht.  
  
While she was occupied, watching the dolphins, Gage brushed past Deke. "Keep your hands off of my wife!" He sternly suggested.  
  
"This is my ship Mr. Brentwood. I'm the only one who gives orders on MY ship."  
  
"You had better listen to me Captain. Keep your hands away from my wife, or you'll wish that you had."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Deke replied curtly.  
  
"Come on Leslie, let's go back down."  
  
Hours later, after dinner, Sydney and Gage noticed that Cameron was occupied with Deke on the upper deck. "It may be a good time to check out Cameron's cabin." Sydney whispered.  
  
Gage nodded. He picked up a bottle of wine and two glasses and then put his arm around Sydney. "Come on sweetheart, let's go back to the cabin."  
  
"Um, are you in the mood for another round?" She asked.  
  
"You bet." He smiled and they headed for the cabins below deck.  
  
First, they entered their own cabin. "You keep watch and I'll check the room." Gage announced.  
  
"No, you keep watch and I'll check the room." Sydney argued.  
  
"Flip for it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gage held out a quarter. "We're flipping for the cabin." He said before tossing the quarter into the air.  
  
"Heads." She called while the coin flipped.  
  
Gage caught it and showed it to her. "Tails." He showed her the coin. "I get the cabin."  
  
"Be careful." She warned.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"If you were, I wouldn't have to remind you."  
  
Gage quietly made his way down the hall to Cameron's cabin. He quickly picked the lock and let himself in. Once inside, he pulled out a small flashlight and began looking around the small room.  
  
The standards were in place; a bed, a refrigerator, a sink with a mirror, a small bathroom and a built in dresser. He quickly focused on the dresser, looking through the drawers for anything that didn't appear to belong there. He quickly worked through the top drawer and found nothing until he slid his hand along the underside. There he found a standard size manila envelope. He pulled the envelope from its hiding spot and slid the contents out. At first glance, the documents seemed to be nothing but a maze of numbers and patterns, but as he looked closer, he recognized a couple of them from his days as a Special Operatives agent in the Marines. These were weapons plans and they bared the Symtech Industries logo.  
  
Gage quickly slid the papers back and put the envelope back underneath the drawer. He barely made it back to he and Sydney's cabin before Cameron came barreling down the hall muttering something about Deke.  
  
Gage wiped his sweat-covered brow as he leaned against the door. "That was close."  
  
"Too close." Sydney replied. "Please tell me that you found something worthwhile."  
  
Gage nodded his head. "Weapons plans from Symtech Industries."  
  
"We need to let Walker know." Sydney said as she and Gage sat down on the bed.  
  
"We're supposed to be in port tomorrow, if Deke sticks with the itinerary he sent me. We'll call Walker from there."  
  
"Good."  
  
They both changed into their nightclothes and climbed under the cover, Sydney nestled in Gage's arms.  
  
*******  
  
Sometime in the early morning hours, Gage was awakened to the constant shifting of the yacht. Sydney sat up in bed as she felt Gage get up. "What's going on?" She asked, feeling the odd movement of the yacht.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going topside to take a look." He slipped on a pair of pants and his shoes and quickly made his way to the deck. The wind was howling and the waves were pounding the small yacht. Capt. Deke was already at the helm, fighting to keep the vessel on course. Gage joined him there.  
  
"Brentwood! You scared me to death!" Deke yelled as he turned and found Gage standing behind him.  
  
"Sorry. Some storm, eh?" Gage asked.  
  
"Sure is and it's only going to get worse if we keep this heading. We shouldn't be here." Deke replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gage asked. "Where are we?"  
  
"About here." Deke pointed at a spot in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico.  
  
"Did we get blown off course?" Gage continued to question as Sydney joined the men.  
  
"Leslie, you shouldn't be here. Get back down below." Deke ordered.  
  
"No way! I'm staying!"  
  
"You're crazy!" Deke replied.  
  
"Captain, back to my question. Did we get blown off course?" Gage yelled over the wind.  
  
"Not exactly." Cameron replied as he came up from behind with a gun pointed at Gage.  
  
"All of you, get back down below! I need to concentrate!" Deke yelled.  
  
"We're all staying right here Deke and you're going to continue on the course that we set." Cameron replied, waving the gun.  
  
"Cam, we can't go to Florida right now, not with this hurricane directly in our path."  
  
"Florida?" Gage questioned. "I thought this was supposed to be a three day cruise near the Northern shore of the Gulf."  
  
"It was, but there's been a slight change of plans." Cameron replied. "Especially since you've gone through my stuff." He stared intensely at Gage. "Rangers."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm talking about these." He held out two Texas Ranger badges. "I found them in your room while ago." He motioned for Gage and Sydney both to sit down on the deck.  
  
"So, how much do you know?" Cameron asked.  
  
"About what?" Gage replied, cautious not to tell Cameron what they did know.  
  
"I can only assume that you know that I've stolen weapons plans from Symtech Industries. What else do you know?"  
  
Deke began to freak out. "They know everything Cam. They know that you stole the plans from Symtech and they know that you killed the Pratt's." He said aloud.  
  
Gage and Sydney looked at each other without saying a word.  
  
"Shut up Deke!" Cameron shouted as he turned the gun away from Gage and Sydney and towards Deke.  
  
Deke let go of the stern. "You would really shoot me after all we've been through Cam? We've known each other since college. We're fraternity brothers." He patted Cameron on the back. Cameron lowered the gun and smiled at Deke. Deke reached for the gun he wore on his belt, turned it towards Cameron's chest and fired.  
  
Gage stood and lunged at Deke. Deke threw a punch at Gage, but Gage ducked and retaliated with a punch of his own, hitting Deke in the jaw. The Captain staggered for a moment and then made a run towards Gage, sending both men from the top deck onto the deck below.  
  
Sydney watched in horror as Gage and Deke fell. They hit with a thud, but both quickly regained their senses and continued to fight. Deke caught Gage from behind and wrapped his muscular arms around Gage's neck and began to squeeze. Gage gasped for air. He summoned all of his strength and elbowed Deke in the ribs, causing him to release him.  
  
While this was going on, Sydney reached for the radio and began calling for help. "Mayday, Mayday. This is the "Pirate's Pleasure". Does anyone hear me?"  
  
"This is the U.S. Coast Guard. Where are you and what's the problem?"  
  
"This is Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke. I'm here with my partner Ranger Gage and we were investigating a murder. The Captain has killed a man on board and is currently fighting with my partner."  
  
"What are your coordinates?"  
  
"I don't know." Sydney confessed, looking at the instruments, but not certain as to how to read them.  
  
The Coast Guard Captain took her through the process step-by-step. As she was beginning to give them their coordinates, a bolt of lightening struck the mast and took out the radio antennae.  
  
"Great, what else could go wrong?" At that moment, she heard a gunshot and looked down to the second deck where Gage and Deke's fight had progressed. Deke and Gage were leaning against each other. Sydney held her breath as she watched Deke push Gage away from him and saw Gage slump to the floor. "Oh God, no!" She whispered frantically as she made her way down to the second deck.  
  
She knew that she had to get to Gage, but she also needed to stay out of Deke's sight. As she rounded the corner, she noticed the life boat hanging on the edge of the yacht, secured by ropes. She quickly lowered it into the water. When she turned towards Gage, she saw Deke hoist him over his shoulder and take him to the edge of the railing and throw him over. Without a second thought, she jumped into the water and climbed into the life boat. She quickly maneuvered the boat to the spot where Gage had been thrown overboard and dove into the rough, dark waters, praying that she would be able to find him.  
  
Gage was unconscious when he hit, but the engulfing water quickly brought him around. He struggled to swim to the surface, but the pain in his chest hardly allowed him to lift his left arm. He felt the darkness overtaking him again as he saw an angelic face before him. "Syd?" He thought as he passed out.  
  
Sydney grabbed Gage's shirt and towed him back to the surface. When the broke the water, she pulled him towards the life boat. Thankfully, he had begun to come around again when they reached the boat, otherwise, she would have never been able to have gotten him in.  
  
Once inside, Sydney quickly assessed the damage from the bullet. He had been hit in the chest and the bullet had passed completely through his chest and exited his back. He was bleeding profusely and had passed out again. Sydney tore the bottom edge of her shirt and made makeshift bandages to cover the entrance and exit wounds, she knew this wouldn't hold for very long as the bandages immediately became blood soaked when she put them in place. "Gage?" She called out softly to him. "Gage, please come back. I need you."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Pirate's Pleasure Chapter 4 Adrift

Pirate's Pleasure Chapter 4  
  
Adrift  
  
Deke searched the yacht for Leslie, calling out for her. "Leslie, if that's your real name. Come out, right now!" He yelled. As he came closer to the area where the lifeboat should be hanging, he noticed that it was gone. He ran to the stern, turned on a huge searchlight and began to search the rough seas.  
  
When Sydney saw the light come on, her heart sank. She knew that they couldn't be found by Deke. He would kill them both for certain and Gage was in no shape to defend himself.  
  
She picked up the small paddles and began to fight the rough currents, pulling them away from the reaches of the search light.  
  
"They have to be out there somewhere." Deke thought as he cranked up the engines of the "Pirate's Pleasure" and trolled the waters. The searchlight still was unable to spot them.  
  
As Deke was preparing to intensify his search, the radio onboard began to crackle. "This is . . . U.S. . . . Guard. Please . . . position. Repeat . . . "Pirates Ple . . . coordinates."  
  
"What the?" Deke said as he heard the garbled message. He looked upward and saw that the mast had been struck. He knew that the radio reception had been damaged, but still he was pretty sure of the partial message he was hearing. "That bitch! She got a message out while we were fighting." He suddenly realized. "I've got to get out of here." He gave the engines full power and began to push forward towards the incoming hurricane.  
  
Sydney breathed a slight sigh of relief when she saw the yacht pull away. "Thank God." She said aloud.  
  
"What's going on?" Gage whispered.  
  
"Shh. It's nothing for you to worry about." Sydney replied calmly as she carefully lifted his head onto her lap. "Is that better?"  
  
He nodded shakily and then passed out again.  
  
Sydney fought to keep her tears from flowing. She stroked his cheek as she looked around them. The darkness was beginning to give way to a slight bit of daylight, but they were definitely in the outer edges of the incoming hurricane. She only hoped that the winds and rain wouldn't pick up until the Coast Guard rescued them.  
  
******  
  
Walker was talking to Alex when Trivette's phone rang. "Ranger Trivette." He answered.  
  
"Ranger Trivette, this is Captain Holcomb onboard the U.S. Coast Guard Cutter 'Seahawk'. May I speak with Ranger Walker?"  
  
"Just a moment." He cupped his hand over the receiver and turned to Walker. "Walker, it's the U.S. Coast Guard."  
  
"Alex, I have to go. I'll call you back." He hung up before Alex had a chance to answer him.  
  
"Ranger Walker." He answered.  
  
"Ranger Walker, this is Captain Holcomb onboard the U.S. Coastguard Cutter 'Seahawk'. We received a distress call from a Ranger Cooke at approximately 0500. She said that she was onboard the "Pirate's Pleasure" and that she and her partner were working a case. Do you know Ranger Cooke?"  
  
"Yes. She and her partner Ranger Gage are two of my best. What's going on Captain?"  
  
"Ranger Cooke said that the Captain of the "Pirate's Pleasure" had killed another man onboard and that he and her partner were fighting as she spoke. She gave us a partial coordinates before the line went dead."  
  
"Partial?"  
  
"Ranger, we're in the middle of one heck of a storm out here. We're following the information that Ranger Cooke gave us, but we've also tried to raise the "Pirate's Pleasure" on the radio and can't get a response. We just thought you should be brought up to speed."  
  
"Thank you Captain. Please keep us informed of your findings."  
  
"You've got it Ranger Walker."  
  
Walker hung up the phone, a look of anguish on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trivette asked.  
  
"The Coast Guard received a distress call from Sydney and now they can't raise the yacht on the radio."  
  
"Could be the storm."  
  
"Yeah, it could be, but something's telling me that it isn't."  
  
*******  
  
Gage's unconscious mind began to drift to the open seas of days gone by. He found himself on the vessel of Captain Jean Lafitte and his brother Pierre. They were quickly approaching a French cargo ship and were planning to take it over. "Captain Lafitte, we are within cannon distance." A shout came from below.  
  
"Not yet. We will not fire first. Let's see what she has." Came the reply.  
  
"Aye Aye Captain."  
  
Gage saw a man who looked much like himself, standing beside Captain Lafitte. "Francois Bouchard." The Captain addressed him.  
  
"Aye Captain." He responded with a French accent.  
  
"Prepare the men to board the ship when we are closer."  
  
"Aye." Bouchard left the stern and gathered a group of twenty, rough looking men around him. "Men, we are to prepare to board the French vessel once we have come along side her."  
  
"Even you, Frenchie?" One of the men shouted.  
  
"Come up here." He called out to the mouthy man. The man didn't hesitate to join Bouchard atop the crates. "Aye."  
  
"You dare to question my loyalty to Captain Lafitte?" He asked as he twisted the man's arm behind him.  
  
"Ya are French, aren't ya?" The man growled, obviously in pain.  
  
"That I am, but I am also a member of Lafitte's crew and would do nothing disloyal to him. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal." The man replied roughly as Bouchard released him.  
  
"Bouchard!" Pierre Lafitte shouted from the upper deck. "We are within 20 yards."  
  
"Aye. The men are ready." He announced as each man drew their weapon and positioned themselves on the edge of the ship's starboard side.  
  
"Prepare to board." Jean Lafitte announced.  
  
Suddenly the crew of the French cargo ship rose up from behind her deck walls and opened fire on the crew of Lafitte's ship.  
  
"FIRE!" Bouchard ordered and the men began returning fire. The battle lasted for twenty minutes before the remaining crew of the French vessel surrendered.  
  
Lafitte's crew finished boarding the ship and pilfered through her cargo finding a large sum of gold bars and many exotic types of linen. "These should all bring a good price." Bouchard stated upon seeing the luxurious items.  
  
"Right you are, my boy, right you are." Lafitte patted his back.  
  
Captain Lafitte returned to his ship, leaving Bouchard and his men to pack the cargo and prepare to carry it across to his ship. Suddenly, Bouchard turned and shouted back to the Captain. "Sir, what of the crew?"  
  
"How many are left?" Lafitte yelled down.  
  
"Twenty or so."  
  
"Look them over and bring aboard the uninjured."  
  
"Aye, Aye Captain." Bouchard replied as he boarded the French ship and began sorting through the remaining crewmen.  
  
After careful examination of the men, all twenty were brought aboard Lafitte's vessel. Bouchard continued to search all of the quarters below deck. He had almost completed his search when he heard a muffled scream from the Captain's quarters.  
  
Upon flinging open the door, Bouchard found himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She looked suspiciously like Sydney in Gage's mind. She wore only a petticoat; her long black hair lay in tiny ringlet curls on her shoulder. A handkerchief served as a gag and her hands were tied to the bed railings.  
  
Bouchard quickly removed the gag. "Who are you and why are you here?" He questioned.  
  
"I am Josephine Dupree." She replied quietly. "Would you be so kind as to untie me?"  
  
"Mademoiselle, I am to take you captive along with the remaining crew of this ship."  
  
Josephine began to cry. "No, please! Not again! Captain Norse took me from my home in Paris last year. He has held me onboard this God forsaken ship all this time. Please sir! Please! You look to be such a kind man, don't let your face be a lie."  
  
Bouchard melted at the sound of her voice. Her delicate French accent reminded him of his homeland, which he hadn't seen in years. "Josephine, my name is François Bouchard and I serve on Captain Lafitte's vessel. I might be in a position to keep you for myself, but I must speak with the Captain first. I will take you to the Captain with me and then directly to my quarters if he approves.  
  
Josephine nodded her head in agreement. "Oui Monsieur and thank you."  
  
Bouchard gently untied the ropes binding Josephine to the bed and then placed her hands in front of her. "I am sorry for this Mademoiselle, but if I tried to take you aboard with no bindings, I'd be punished myself." He tied her hands together in front of her and before leading her up top placed his jacket around her shoulders, somewhat hiding her ample breasts. They then crossed the boarding plank to Lafitte's ship.  
  
"Captain Lafitte, permission to approach the upper deck with a prisoner."  
  
"Permission granted." Lafitte shouted back without looked to see Bouchard boarding the ship with a woman. The crew let out whistles and made many vulgar gestures as he led the captive Josephine to the helm.  
  
"Captain Lafitte." Bouchard announced.  
  
Lafitte turned and faced Bouchard, his eyes immediately falling on Josephine. "Who is this woman and why is she aboard my ship?"  
  
"Captain Norse took her captive last year. I found her in his quarters bound and gagged."  
  
"And you brought her aboard my ship?"  
  
"What would you have me do Captain, leave her on the French vessel alone to die?" Bouchard challenged.  
  
"Twould be better than what's most likely going to happen to her onboard this ship." The captain replied.  
  
"I'll keep her in my quarters." Bouchard started, causing Captain Lafitte to lift his eyebrows.  
  
"You want this wench for yourself do you?"  
  
Bouchard nodded. "Aye Captain. No one else on board needs to go near her."  
  
"Bouchard, I like you a lot. If I didn't, I would never agree to this, but I'll allow it this one time."  
  
A huge smile spread across Bouchard's face as he led Josephine down the steps and past the crewmen to his quarters below. Once there, he untied her hands and led her to the bed.  
  
"So, now you want from me what Norse wanted?" She asked.  
  
"Only if it's what you want Josephine." Bouchard answered. "For now, I want you to rest. I will lock my door when I leave and it will not open from either side without this key." He held up a key for her to see and then returned it to his pocket for safekeeping. "I will bring you something from the galley in a minute and then I will be gone for the rest of the night. It's my watch."  
  
She nodded and laid down on the cot, hearing the door lock behind Bouchard, for the moment, she felt safe.  
  
It didn't take long for Josephine to fall asleep in the comfortably soft bed. Bouchard returned with a plate of food for her, but upon seeing her sleeping so contently he decided to just leave it on the table beside the bed. "When she wakes, she'll be hungry." He thought as he leaned down and ever so gently kissed her soft cheek.  
  
All of the cargo from the French ship was transferred to Lafitte's ship and once all hands were back on board, Lafitte pulled the ship out into the open sea.  
  
It was Bouchard's turn for duty in the "Crow's nest" a small bucket mounted at the top of the tallest mast of the ship. He climbed the ropes and positioned himself inside the bucket, ready to keep watch for the night for any opposing ships or storms that they may run upon.  
  
In the pre-dawn sky of the next morning, Bouchard looked towards the south, the direction the ship was headed. They were approaching what appeared to be a violent storm. He shouted down to the deckhands. "Storm on the horizon!"  
  
"Storm on the horizon! Storm on the horizon!" Began to echo across the ship's decks until it reached the ears of Captain Lafitte.  
  
He reached for his scope and looked towards the south. There he could see distant lightening and darkened skies. "Prepare for the storm!" He shouted from the helm.  
  
"Prepare for the storm!" Began to echo back across the deck and the hands began to tie down all loose items and put what they could below.  
  
As François continued to watch the storm, a bolt of lightening struck dangerously close to the ship's mast.  
  
"Bouchard, you can come down now!" Captain Lafitte shouted.  
  
Bouchard certainly didn't have to hear that order twice. He was down from the "Crow's nest" like a light and on the deck of the ship.  
  
"Get your men down below." Pierre ordered as he and several men left the deck.  
  
"Yes sir." Bouchard replied and then called out to his men. "Down below, men! Down below!" The men quickly scattered towards the stairwells at either end of the ship. Some went straight to their quarters while others went to the galley.  
  
"Captain Lafitte, what is our position?" Bouchard yelled as he joined the Captain at the helm.  
  
The rain was beating down on them and the sky was fierce with lightening and thunder as Lafitte gave him their coordinates while the winds began to pick up and blow them further and further off course.  
  
********  
  
Sydney held Gage closer as he began to mumble unintelligible sounds. He was hot to the touch and she knew that he desperately needed medical attention soon. The rain was beating down on them now. The lightweight tent-like covering that had once offered them a little shelter had been torn apart by the fierce winds that came just before the rain. The storm was moving in much faster and the counterclockwise currents were beginning to suck them into the hurricane instead of pushing them away from it.  
  
Sydney lightly ran her fingers through Gage's hair as his head continued to lay motionless on her lap. The waves were getting higher and she knew that their chances of being found were getting slimmer and slimmer.  
  
She looked down at Gage and began to speak softly. "I love you. I know I've never really told you that, not the way I should have. You're an incredible man and you've come through such incredible odds. I can't imagine life without you Gage." She lowered her head and softly kissed his cheek and then looked up as thunder boomed in the darkness and multiple bolts of lightening lit up the sky.  
  
*****  
  
The sky was darker that Bouchard could ever remember seeing it. He could hear the angry waves lapping against the hull of the ship as it rocked them back and forth with tremendous force. The sails had been lowered so the wind wouldn't drive them further out. Now they were at the mercy of the storm.  
  
"Bouchard, come and take the helm. I'm going to my quarters for a while. If you need me, send for me."  
  
"Aye Captain." Bouchard replied as he stepped up to the helm and took hold of the stern.  
  
Captain Lafitte started towards the galley, but as he neared Bouchard's cabin, he thought of the beautiful Josephine, alone in the storm. It had been months since he had felt a woman near him. He stopped and thought about this wench that Bouchard had brought aboard. "She's fair game." He thought to himself as he realized how badly he longed to feel this woman near him.  
  
Lafitte pulled out his master key and made his way to Bouchard's door. Upon hearing the lock in the door, Josephine sat up, knowing that it would be François coming back. Even in the darkness, she could tell that the man who entered the cabin was not Bouchard. His smell was more musky and his breathing heavier.  
  
"Who's there?" She called out.  
  
A pair of hands reached for her and held her shoulders down as a bearded face began to brush against her smooth skin. She started to scream but was silenced by Lafitte's tongue being thrust inside her mouth.  
  
Without warning, Lafitte found himself flung against the wall, away from Josephine. He didn't need a lamp to know who would dare to take him on. "Bouchard!" He yelled.  
  
"Captain? I would have never expected this behavior from you."  
  
"Trust no one Bouchard. If you have learned nothing else from me in all of your time on my ship. Remember, trust no one." Lafitte stated as he made a lunge towards Bouchard in the darkness.  
  
Bouchard sensed Lafitte's move and deflected his punch while pulling out his sword. He brandished his sword in Lafitte's face, the lightening from the storm flashing through the small porthole causing the fierce weapon to gleam.  
  
"Are you certain you wish to do this, boy?" Lafitte asked as he too drew his sword.  
  
"There is no other way Captain. You have betrayed me."  
  
"And you have drawn your sword on your Captain. You know that you can no longer serve on my ship." Lafitte said as their swords clashed for the first time.  
  
"I don't wish to continue to serve on your ship. You, my Captain, are a liar." Bouchard crossed swords with Lafitte again and again. The clanking of metal brought all of the deckhands to Bouchard's cabin door. They began placing bets on who would win the battle.  
  
The wind continued to rock the ship violently, but the sword fight continued on. Josephine pulled her legs underneath her on Bouchard's bed and moved as close to the wall as possible.  
  
"Who is guiding the ship?" One of the deckhands asked.  
  
"I'll see." Another answered. Seconds later he returned. "Pierre is at the helm. The waves are about to overtake us!" He yelled.  
  
Lafitte and Bouchard's swords met again and they held them there crossed, staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Truce for now?" Bouchard asked.  
  
Lafitte nodded. "For now, but this is far from over Bouchard. If the ship was not at stake, you would not be living through the night."  
  
"Nor would you Captain. Nor would you." Bouchard replied as both men returned their swords to their sheaths.  
  
Bouchard turned to Josephine. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.  
  
She nodded, wanting to have his arms around her, but still not certain if she trusted him or not.  
  
"Mon chérie, as soon as we are out of this storm and into port, we will leave here together. I cannot continue to serve under Captain Lafitte knowing what he intended to do to you." Bouchard looked down as he talked to her.  
  
"Thank you François. I will go with you." She replied, still not moving.  
  
Bouchard nodded and turned to leave. "I will lock the door again. I didn't realize that Captain Lafitte had a master key. I'll try to keep an eye on him so he doesn't bother you again."  
  
She slightly smiled and nodded.  
  
Up top, the deckhands were all too busy bailing water to notice Bouchard. He headed straight for the helm. "Where do you want me Lafitte?"  
  
"Off of my ship, preferable. But for now, get up in the 'Crow's nest'."  
  
Bouchard stared at the Captain for a moment. The winds were thrashing the ship from side to side and the last place he wanted to be was in the 'Crow's nest'. "The 'Crow's nest'? You must be kidding!" Bouchard exclaimed. "Even if I survive the climb on these wet ropes, you know that no one could stay up there in these winds!"  
  
Lafitte pulled his gun and pointed it at Bouchard. "CLIMB!" He ordered.  
  
Josephine pilfered through Bouchard's closet until she found a shirt and a pair of pants and traded her petticoat for the manly clothing, cinching the shirt at her waist with a wide black leather belt. She then carefully tucked her long curls into a red bandana and tied it around her head.  
  
Looking around the room, she spotted the items to complete her ensemble. She picked up Bouchard's pistol and dagger, tucking them both inside the belt. She then pulled a single hairpin from her hair and picked the lock on the door. In minutes, she had the door open.  
  
Rain and sea spray stung her face as she set her bare feet on the wooden deck. The men were all still busy making sure that the ship stayed afloat. They didn't even notice her on deck.  
  
From where she stood, she could hear Lafitte and Bouchard arguing. She watched in horror as Lafitte pulled his gun on Bouchard, ordering him up into the 'Crow's nest.  
  
Quickly, she made her way behind Lafitte. Bouchard could hardly believe his eyes when he saw her. Despite his current situation, he found himself trying to stifle a laugh at the very sight of the beautiful Josephine dressed in his clothes.  
  
"Now Bouchard! Climb up now!" Lafitte demanded, waving the gun at him.  
  
Josephine stepped up behind Lafitte and shoved her pistol into his back. "Drop your weapon Captain." She ordered with enough vigor to rival any man on board.  
  
"What is this?" Lafitte questioned with a growl as he let his gun fall to the deck.  
  
"This is where I leave you, Captain!" She announced. "François, tie him up!"  
  
"Oui chérie." He picked up a nearby rope and began to tie Lafitte to the mast.  
  
"Hurry François. The others will be coming to assist the Captain!" As these words left her mouth a group of deckhands rushed towards them from the stern and another group from the bow.  
  
Bouchard and Josephine looked at each other for a moment and then Josephine expertly drew the dagger from her belt to accompany her gun. As she did this Bouchard pulled his sword and pistol from his belt.  
  
When the angry mob of men reached them, they began their attack. A man made a dive for Josephine with his sword drawn. She stepped aside as he grew closer and he hit the deck, landing on his own sword, killing him instantly. Josephine kicked his body over with her foot and retrieved his sword, giving her a more even arsenal against the men. One by one Josephine and Bouchard picked them off, leaving dead and dying men scattered all over, the cold, driving, rain pouring down on them.  
  
Bouchard surveyed the men still standing. He knew just by looking at them that he and Josephine would never make it off of the ship alive if they didn't take matters into their own hands. As he fought off two attackers simultaneously, he turned to Josephine. "The boat Jo." He motioned towards the smaller boats hanging over the side of the ship. "As soon as we have opportunity." He yelled. She nodded in understanding.  
  
They both continued to fight the advancing crowd. Josephine made a run for the boat and began to lower it. Bouchard started towards the edge, but was stopped short by Pierce. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Ah, Pierre. Here to assist your brother?"  
  
"My brother, for whatever reason, took a liking to you, but I have never shared his sentiment. It is time for you to die, Bouchard." Pierre lunged at Bouchard with his sword. Bouchard easily dodged the attack and pulled his own sword to defend himself.  
  
Pierre, an expert swordsman, quickly unarmed Bouchard and once again lunged towards him with his sword. Bouchard, once again dodged the sharp edge. He looked up and grabbed a rigging rope above his head. Gaining enough of a push off from the deck, he swung towards the edge of the ship, high above the heads of the crew. Once at the edge, he let go and landed beside the railing of the ship.  
  
Pierre in the meantime had pulled his pistol and was aiming at the spot where Bouchard landed. As Bouchard let go of the rope, Pierre fired! The bullet struck Bouchard in the side with enough force to carry him over the edge of the ship's railings.  
  
Josephine had the smaller boat in the water and watched as Bouchard fell towards the rough seas, seemingly in slow motion. She paddled the boat to the spot where the sea had swallowed him and without thought for her own safety, dove in.  
  
The waves crashed around her as she forced herself into a diving position for the third time. As she went down, Bouchard was coming up, fighting his way to the surface, and desperately needing air.  
  
Josephine grabbed his arm and helped him towards the surface. When they broke through the surf, Bouchard gasped for air. Josephine looked around for the boat and finally spotted it several yards away from them. "We must swim for it François!" She yelled.  
  
He knew he had to force his arms and legs into motion. His body was beginning to throb from the gunshot wound he had suffered to his side, but somehow, with Josephine's prodding, he made it to the boat and she struggled to drag him in.  
  
He lay on the floor of the boat, the rain beating down on him relentlessly. "Francios?" Josephine called out to him. "Are we safe from Lafitte here?"  
  
He lifted his head and could see the Pirate, Jean Lafitte's ship heading away from them in the distance. "He won't turn back." Bouchard said quietly.  
  
"Have you any idea where we are?" Josephine asked.  
  
"No." He said quietly, still holding his side. "We've been blown way off course and there's really no way of knowing where we are until we get out of this storm."  
  
Josephine cradled his head on her lap. "François, I do not know why I trust you so, but I do. I feel that you intend me no harm, if anything, you desire to protect me."  
  
"Protect you? Jo, back there on the ship, nothing could have surprised me more than when I saw you dressed in my clothes, pointing a gun at Lafitte."  
  
"My name is Josephine, not Jo." She raised her eyebrows along with her voice in a reprimanding tone.  
  
"I'll try to remember that." Bouchard replied, gritting his teeth against the pain of the gunshot wound.  
  
"Is it bad?" Josephine asked.  
  
"Well, it sure isn't good."  
  
She took the bandana from her head and stuffed it inside the wound to help stop the bleeding. Hopefully, they would be out of this storm and on dry land soon.  
  
END CHAPTER 4 


	5. Pirate's Pleasure Chapter 5 Search and...

Pirate's Pleasure Chapter 5  
  
Search and Rescue  
  
Walker sat at his kitchen table, feeding Angela half-heartedly. It had been three days since Sydney and Gage had left for Houston and three days since anyone had heard from them, except for the Coast Guard who received a distress call from Sydney onboard the yacht, "Pirate's Pleasure".  
  
Alex called down to her husband from upstairs. When he didn't answer, she came down the steps and into the kitchen only to find him staring at Angela, who was cooing at him.  
  
"Walker, didn't you hear me?" She asked.  
  
"Um? Oh sorry Alex. I guess I'm just a little preoccupied."  
  
She knew without asking what was on his mind. "No news?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No and I called the Coast Guard station this morning. They haven't found them yet." As Walker spoke, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Alex said as she picked up the phone. "Hello. Yes sir, one moment." She turned to Walker. "It's the Coast Guard station in Houston."  
  
Walker took the phone from her. "Walker." He answered.  
  
"Ranger Walker, this is Commander Holcomb, U.S. Coast Guard Houston."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ranger, I wish I were calling with good news." The Commander started as Walker braced himself for the news he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Are they . . .?" He asked.  
  
"We haven't found them. We found the yacht, "Pirate's Pleasure" just off of the Louisiana coast. Onboard we found the Captain, Deke LaFleur and the body of Cameron Vega. Lefluer's been taken into custody and the yacht's been brought back to Houston. It's been impounded."  
  
"Is LaFleur talking?" Walker asked, hopefully.  
  
"No sir. I spoke with the Police Captain just before calling you. I have his name and number if you'd like to discuss the case further with him." The Commander gave Walker the information.  
  
"Thank you Commander. Are your people still searching?"  
  
"Yes sir. The hurricane is impeding the search, but we plan at least one more go around before we call it off."  
  
"I understand." Walker replied. "Thank you again for calling." Walker hung up the phone and with his hand resting on the receiver, hung his head.  
  
"Walker?" Alex asked the unspeakable question with her tone of voice alone.  
  
"They haven't found them. They found the yacht that they were on and the Captain has been arrested, but he's not talking." Walker picked up the phone and dialed the number that the Coast Guard Commander had given him.  
  
"Captain Capshaw." The voice answered.  
  
"Captain, this is Texas Ranger Cordell Walker."  
  
"Yes Ranger Walker, I've been expecting your call."  
  
"What can you tell me Captain?"  
  
"LaFleur isn't talking. We found a revolver onboard covered with his prints and we know that it's the same gun that was used to kill Vega. This weapon is minus three rounds."  
  
Walker swallowed, knowing that the other two rounds could have very well been used on Gage and Sydney. "Captain, I'm on my way down there."  
  
"Good luck Ranger. A hurricane is moving in and half of Houston is moving out."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll get in. Set me up in an interrogation room with LaFleur when I get there."  
  
"You've got it." The Captain replied, rubbing his chin in wonder of how Walker planned to get LaFleur to talk.  
  
Walker hung up the phone and called Trivette.  
  
"Hello." A female voice answered.  
  
"Erica, hi, it's Walker. Can I speak with Trivette?"  
  
"Sure Walker. Just a minute." She handed the phone to Jimmy.  
  
"Hey partner, what's up?" Trivette asked as he took the phone from his wife.  
  
"Pack a bag. We're leaving for Houston. I'll pick you up in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on Walker? Have they found Gage and Sydney?"  
  
"The Captain of the yacht is being held in Houston. Cameron Vega's body was found onboard and LaFleur's not talking."  
  
"No sign of Sydney and Gage?" Trivette asked, full of concern.  
  
"No."  
  
"Walker . . ."  
  
"Don't say it Trivette. Just don't say it."  
  
*******  
  
The waves continued to pelt the lifeboat and Sydney struggled to stay awake. Fatigue was beginning to set in. She held Gage closer and tighter, afraid to let go.  
  
Gage suddenly and sharply gasped for air and winced at the pain in his side.  
  
"Gage!" Sydney yelled.  
  
"Syd." He called out, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm right here. I'm here Gage. You're going to be OK. We're both going to be OK."  
  
He looked into her eyes, nodded slightly and let his eyes slowly close again.  
  
"Gage!" Sydney called out, shaking him slightly. "Gage, please wake up! Gage!"  
  
********  
  
"Francois! Wake up, Francois!" Josephine called out as the small boat rocked in the turbulent sea.  
  
Bouchard's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice. "Jo? What happened?"  
  
"You passed out."  
  
"I need to stay awake." He replied firmly.  
  
"Yes. Yes Francois, you do. I do not know where we are or where we are going."  
  
Bouchard lightly laughed. "Neither do I." A wave of pain passed through his side and he winced.  
  
"Francois?"  
  
He exhaled slowly as he pressed tightly over the hole in his side. "I'll be alright Jo. If I do pass out again, just keep an eye out for land. We can't do much with maintaining a course in this storm."  
  
"But you are not going to pass out again, are you?" Josephine asked as she held him a little closer.  
  
"I'm trying Jo. I'm trying."  
  
******  
  
Walker arrived at the Trivette home 20 minutes after he had hung up with Jimmy. "Are you ready?" He called out.  
  
"You bet." Trivette stopped in front of Erica. "You know I have to go."  
  
She nodded. "I know. Be careful and call me."  
  
"I will." He kissed her again and then joined Walker in the RAM. "So, what have we got?" He asked.  
  
"The Coast Guard found the yacht and the Captain was the only one on board, with the exception of the body of Cameron Vega. They also found a revolver, which was missing three rounds. One was found in Vega, the other two are unaccounted for. That's all I know."  
  
Trivette nodded his head while staring out the window. "The other two rounds could have taken out Gage and Sydney." He said quietly.  
  
"I know." Walker replied without emotion.  
  
The remainder of the trip was pretty silent. Walker pulled into the parking lot of the Houston Police Department and then he and Trivette went straight to Captain Capshaw's desk. "Captain Capshaw?" Walker asked.  
  
The Captain extended his hand. "You must be Ranger Walker."  
  
"That's right." Walker nodded. "And this is Ranger Trivette." Each Ranger shook hands with the police Captain.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to waist any time getting to this guy, so I've had him on standby to be brought up."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Walker replied, taking off his hat.  
  
"Here, you can take interrogation room 3. There's a two-way mirror, but there's no one in the other room." He pulled Walker to the side. "Ranger, make him talk. I'm sure he knows exactly what happened to your two Rangers."  
  
Walker nodded. "Oh, we're not coming out until he does talk." He said with determination.  
  
The police Captain nodded and then turned to one of the Deputies. "Bring LaFleur up." The Deputy nodded.  
  
Walker and Trivette sat down in the room, waiting for Deke LeFleur to be brought up from his holding cell. The door opened abruptly and Deke was forced into a seat, his hands and legs, secured.  
  
"Deke LeFuuer, I'm Ranger Walker and this is Ranger Trivette. Let's cut to the chase. Where are Rangers Gage and Cooke?"  
  
"Who?" Deke responded.  
  
"The happy honeymooners that you were taking on a cruise. Kyle and Leslie Brentwood." Trivette interjected.  
  
"Oh, I had a couple scheduled, but they never showed up." Deke lied.  
  
Walker fixed his intense gaze on Deke's eyes. "That's odd. Ranger Cooke sent out a distress call for aboard the "Pirate's Pleasure". How do you explain that?"  
  
Deke squirmed under Walker's stare. "Alright, yes, they were onboard, but Cam shot them and threw them overboard." He lied.  
  
"What did he shoot them with?" Trivette asked calmly.  
  
"A revolver. The police have it."  
  
"Um." Walker said, still never taking his eyes off of Deke. "It's kind of funny that only your prints were found on that gun." He paused. "You know what I think? I think that you killed Vega and then you did something with the two Rangers. We know that a lifeboat is missing from the yacht. Where is it LaFleur?" Walker asked strongly.  
  
"I don't know. I must have lost it."  
  
"You don't just lose a lifeboat. Did my Rangers take the boat?" He asked even more sternly, taking a standing position.  
  
When Deke didn't reply, Walker's hand reached across the table for his throat. Deke tried to turn towards the door where the Deputy was standing guard, but the Deputy purposefully turned away when Deke looked towards him, showing him that he was turning his back on whatever happened in the interrogation room.  
  
Trivette laid a strong hand on Walker's shoulder, urging him to ease up before he choked the man to death. Walker let go.  
  
*******  
  
After Walker and Trivette left for Houston, Alex flipped on the TV and listened to the weather. She watched as the weather map showed the hurricane beginning to turn Northeastly and prayed that Gage and Sydney would somehow make it through this alive.  
  
As the lifeboat rocked back and forth, Sydney thought that it appeared that they were headed out of the storm. She could see a somewhat lighter sky ahead of them. "We're going to be OK Gage. The storm must be turning, we're almost out of it." As the storm continued it's Northeasterly path towards the Louisiana and Mississippi coasts, the lifeboat had caught a current that was pushing them back towards Texas. "Please, please let someone find us soon." She prayed silently. Just as she finished, she heard what she thought to be a helicopter in the distance.  
  
"I hear a helicopter Gage! We're saved!"  
  
The Coast Guard chopper continued it's trek back towards Houston. Still searching the waters below. "There's no sign of them, let's head back, we're low on fuel."  
  
"Roger that." The pilot said as the helicopter began to turn away from Sydney and Gage's position.  
  
Sydney waved her arms frantically, almost upsetting the small lifeboat. She screamed upward to the sky in the direction of the helicopter. "HEY! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Her tears of frustration began to flow when she realized that they hadn't seen them and were leaving.  
  
******  
  
Josephine cradled Francois' head. He had passed out again, in spite of his best efforts to stay awake. The storm had let up and she was finally able to see around them, but all she could see was water, water and more water.  
  
"Oh Francois, this is hopeless. Our boat is too small to go anywhere fast and we have no food or water. We will certainly not last long this way." She said her thoughts aloud and was taken by surprise when Francois responded.  
  
"We'll be OK, Jo. We got away from Lafitte for a reason. You have to believe that we'll be OK." He said weakly.  
  
Josephine nodded. "If you say so Francois."  
  
******  
  
Walker stared at Deke. "Would you like to try to answer that question again?"  
  
Deke nodded fiercely. "The woman took the boat. She had it in the water before the guy . . ." He stopped short of confessing to shooting Gage.  
  
"Before the guy what?" Trivette asked.  
  
"He fell in." Deke thought this sounded better than letting the Rangers know that he had shot him. "I didn't stick around to see if he made it into the boat or not, but the woman was definitely in the boat."  
  
Walker stepped towards the Deputy. "Get me a nautical map." The deputy nodded and quickly brought Walker a map, which he spread out on the table in front of Deke. "Show me where you were when the lifeboat went into the water." He demanded.  
  
Deke brought up his bound hands and pointed at an area just south of the Louisiana coast. "Here. We were about here when she put the boat in."  
  
Walker marked the spot Deke had given and then he and Trivette turned to leave. "You had better hope that those two Rangers are alive. If they're not, you can bet I'll be back and I won't be as nice as I was this time."  
  
Captain Capshaw stopped the Rangers in the hallway. "Did he talk?"  
  
Walker nodded. "Yes. I need to get to the Coast Guard station, can you point us in the right direction."  
  
"What did he say?" Holcomb continued.  
  
"He gave us the coordinates where the lifeboat was put down by one of my Rangers. I need to get to the Coast Guard station now, Captain."  
  
"Sorry." He gave Walker the direction and then he and Trivette once again climbed into the RAM.  
  
******  
  
When they entered the Coast Guard Station, Walker and Trivette were escorted to the Commander's office. "Commander Holcomb will be with you in a moment."  
  
"Thanks." Trivette acknowledged.  
  
Moments later, the Commander entered his office and greeted the Rangers. "What can I do for you Rangers?"  
  
"Fill us in on the search for my two missing people." Walker stated flatly.  
  
Commander Holcomb looked down and paused before answering Walker, but he then looked at him directly. "We've called off the search Rangers."  
  
Trivette showed a look of astonishment. "You've what?!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Our chopper just got back from a very extensive search along the outer edges of the hurricane and found nothing. Rangers, I'm sorry, but it appears that your people didn't make it."  
  
Walker's face was fixed. He laid the map on the Commander's desk. "Look again." He said quietly.  
  
"What was that?" The Commander asked.  
  
"I said, look again. I have the coordinates where at the very least, one of my Rangers dropped a lifeboat in the water. I want another search and I'll be going up with them." He stood to leave.  
  
"Ranger, I don't know how you're used to doing things in Dallas, but we just don't have the manpower to keep up a futile search. You need to face facts, your two Rangers are gone." The Commander bellowed.  
  
Walker turned and faced him, his face full of anger. "We WILL be going up again and we WILL search this area. I want a chopper and a pilot ready within the next hour, if you can't find a pilot, then I'll take her up myself!" Walker shouted and then slammed the Commander's door on his way out.  
  
"Ranger Walker!" The Commander shouted. He turned to Trivette. "I can't make this happen."  
  
"You had better try, because I'm quite certain that my partner will be going up in an hour with our without your permission." Trivette walked out the door to join Walker.  
  
"Walker, what was that in there?" He asked.  
  
Walker shook his head. "I don't know Trivette. I just know that we need to look for them again. I need to look for them."  
  
Trivette placed his hand on Walker's shoulder and nodded his head. "You had it right the first time Walker, we need to look for them."  
  
*******  
  
Sydney dipped a piece of her shirt into the waters of the Gulf and dabbed at Gage's forehead. He was still burning up with a fever and his body shook violently at the touch of the cool cloth. "Shh. It's OK honey." She whispered as she continued to try to cool his brow.  
  
A slight moan came from his lips and his body shuddered again as he tried to draw a deep breath. He opened his eyes slightly. "Jo?" He asked as he looked at Sydney.  
  
"No Gage, it's Syd."  
  
"Syd?" He repeated quietly, his strength leaving him.  
  
"Shh." She brushed her hand through his hair. "Shh."  
  
He closed his eyes. Unconscious again, his mind began to drift back to Bouchard and Josephine.  
  
*******  
  
"Francois! Francois, I see land!" Josephine shouted as she shook Bouchard.  
  
"Um? What is it Jo?"  
  
"Land, I see land!" She announced as she pointed north.  
  
"Here, give me the paddles." He said as he reached towards the oars that had been placed inside the boat. Wincing as a sharp pain hit his side.  
  
"Francois, stop! You are going to start bleeding again! I can do this." She took the oars from him as his face turned ashen and he eased himself against the edge of the boat.  
  
Josephine began to paddle towards the land. She fought the waves and currents with the expertise of an old sailor.  
  
"Where did you learn to do this?" Bouchard asked quietly as he watched this incredible woman in front of him.  
  
"What, guide a boat?"  
  
He nodded. "My papa was a sailor. My mother died when I was small and papa, he would take me out on the sea with him when he was traveling short distances. He would let me take the stern and feel the power of the wind and then when we were home, in Paris, he would take me out on a small nearby lake on his fishing boat and there, he would let me paddle it back to shore after we had caught dinner."  
  
"You amaze me Jo. You're so beautiful, but you're not like any other woman I've ever met. You aren't afraid to try things, heck, I don't think you're afraid of anything."  
  
"Ah, but I am afraid Francois. I am afraid of the feelings I have where you are concerned." She confessed, blushing slightly. "I have never fully trusted a man . . . until now."  
  
Bouchard smiled. "Nor I a woman, until now."  
  
The boat bumped as Josephine brought it to a rest on the sandbank, just short of the beach. "We are here. Can you stand?"  
  
"I'm not sure." He replied as he leaned on Josephine for support.  
  
"Here, I will help you." She wrapped her arm around his waist and led him to the beach. "We have a few hours of daylight left, we should set up a camp. Shouldn't we?" She asked as they both lay on the beach, still in each other's arms.  
  
Bouchard nodded. "Yes, we should. If you'll gather the firewood, I'll make us a shelter."  
  
"You are in no shape to be building anything. I'll gather the things to make the shelter and you get the firewood."  
  
Bouchard started to protest, but he knew that she was right. His side had finally quit bleeding, but if he strained himself, he knew it would start again.  
  
Soon, Josephine had gathered palm fronds, branches and vine to piece together a decent shelter for the night. She worked for an hour pulling it all together, tying the branches in place to form a roofing and then laying the fronds on top, tying them in place to keep them dry, should it begin to rain again.  
  
It didn't take Bouchard long to gather the firewood and get a small fire going. "I'll try to catch us some dinner."  
  
"Are you sure you are up to it?"  
  
He nodded. "I also saw some berry vines while I was getting the wood. Maybe you and I can go gather some later."  
  
"I would like that." She tied the last piece of palm frond in place and then stood under the makeshift shelter. "There! It is done."  
  
"And it is good." Bouchard replied, proud of her work. "We won't have to worry about getting wet tonight." He smiled.  
  
Josephine returned the smile. "Francois! You are bleeding again!" She noticed the red stain forming on his bandage. He looked down and winced slightly at the sight of the blood.  
  
"Come, sit down, let me take a look." She patted a rock under the shelter. Bouchard joined her there. She removed the bandage and made an unhappy face as she looked at the red, tender, swollen flesh surrounding the bullet hole. "It looks infected."  
  
She lightly touched it and Bouchard shuddered all over, suddenly feeling very nauseous. "Jo, I'm going to pass out again." Before Josephine could move, he fell over into her lap. She gently lowered him to the ground and pulled out the dagger she had taken from his room.  
  
When Bouchard came to, Josephine stood over him, dagger in hand. "What are you doing?!?" He asked in astonishment.  
  
"Easy Francois. I will not hurt you more than necessary. The wound must be sterilized. I have laid the handle of the dagger in the fire until it is white hot, now I need to place it inside the wound so the blood vessels will close and you will be alright."  
  
"You can't do that, Jo."  
  
"I must do this Francois, or you will die."  
  
"How do you plan to hold the dagger without cutting your hand?" He asked as he saw the white-hot handle of the dagger.  
  
"I will take care of that. You will lay still and let me do this. I will not bury you here Francois." She wrapped a strip of Bouchard's shirt around the blade of the dagger and held it tightly as she prepared to sterilize the wound.  
  
Bouchard grabbed her hand just before the dagger reached his skin. "Is there any other way Jo?" He asked.  
  
"Do not be such a baby. It will hurt far less than being shot."  
  
"And how would you know what being shot feels like?" He asked.  
  
"Because, my dear Francois, I have been shot before. My brother's gun went off while he was cleaning it and the bullet passed through my shoulder." She explained as she wiped the area clean with water and then quickly filled it with the handle of the dagger.  
  
Bouchard screamed and passed out again as the searing pain shot through the bullet wound.  
  
She mopped his forehead again with a wet cloth and then laid down beside of him.  
  
******  
  
An hour had passed and Walker and Trivette returned to the Commander's office. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"Come with me Rangers." They followed the Commander down a corridor and emerged outside where a search and rescue helicopter was fully loaded and waiting. "Good luck Rangers."  
  
"Thank you." Trivette said as they loaded themselves onboard.  
  
Once the Rangers fastened their harnesses, the pilot lifted off and using the map Walker had given him as his guide, headed towards an area just south of the Louisiana coastline.  
  
"Rangers, the Louisiana Coast Guard is working with us on this one. We've already given them the coordinates and they're out searching as we speak." The pilot radioed back to them.  
  
Walker gave a thumbs up sign.  
  
Hours later, they were over the spot where Sydney had dropped the lifeboat in. "Rangers, the sea isn't like land, we can't exactly track them, but we can judge the currents and take the most likely course."  
  
Walker nodded.  
  
The pilot began to travel over the area he had marked out on the map.  
  
******  
  
Sydney had fought the fatigue as long as she possible could, she had fallen asleep, Gage's head still in her lap.  
  
A distant thumping sound caused Gage to stir. "Syd?" He said softly and then tried to lift his head. The sudden movement in her lap woke Sydney.  
  
"Gage?" She said softly.  
  
"What's that sound?" He asked, closing his eyes against the bright sunlight.  
  
She listened carefully. "Helicopter. Oh my Lord, it's a helicopter!" She got to her knees and began to wave her hands frantically.  
  
Walker and Trivette had both grabbed a pair of binoculars and were searching the waters below. Walker looked twice to be certain he wasn't seeing things before alerting the pilot. "THERE! THERE THEY ARE!" He shouted.  
  
The pilot looked down and as he spotted them called out in his radio. "Roger that Ranger Walker. Beginning rescue procedures." He radioed the nearest Coast Guard cutter and gave them their coordinates. The cutter sliced through the water at high speeds towards Sydney and Gage's location, while the rescue crew inside the helicopter prepared for a jump.  
  
The pilot turned on the loudspeaker and announced the Sydney and Gage. "Remain inside the boat. We will come to you."  
  
Sydney gave him a thumbs up sign and sat back down. Gage was once again unconscious. She took his head into her lap again. "We're going home Gage. It's going to be OK. We're going home."  
  
As the dive team reached the lifeboat, Sydney explained to them that Gage had been shot. "Are you alright ma'am?"  
  
"I will be. I'm tired, cold and hungry, but I'll be fine when I know that he's fine."  
  
"Alright. We're going to take you out first since you're not injured. Mike, why don't you prepare the hoist and take her up in the chopper. We'll load him on the cutter when it gets here."  
  
"No!" Sydney protested. "I need to stay with him."  
  
"Ranger Cooke, we need to get you to St. Mary's hospital to be checked out. We'll be airlifting Ranger Gage there too as soon as we know that he's stable. Please, ma'am. It has to be this way."  
  
She nodded reluctantly and allowed a harness to be placed around her as she continued to cradle Gage's head. She bent and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She whispered. "See you soon."  
  
"Are you ready?" The diver asked her. She nodded and he motioned for the chopper to winch her up. Walker and Trivette were by the door of the helicopter, waiting for Sydney. They each wrapped an arm around her and escorted her to a seat.  
  
"Sydney? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Walker asked.  
  
"I'm fine. LaFleur shot Gage. He's been burning up with a fever for several days."  
  
"Is he conscious?" Trivette asked.  
  
"In and out." Sydney replied, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"What's wrong Sydney?" Walker asked.  
  
"I'm so tired."  
  
"Tired, dehydrated and malnourished." The EMT onboard announced as he started an IV in her left arm.  
  
The helicopter landed on the helipad at St. Mary's Hospital in Lafayette. Sydney, who by this time had been placed on a gurney, was immediately taken off and whisked towards the emergency room. "Walker!" Sydney yelled.  
  
Walker was by her side in an instant. "I'm here Sydney."  
  
"Gage?" She said quietly.  
  
Walker turned questioningly to the pilot of the helicopter. "The other Ranger?" The pilot asked. Walker nodded. "As soon as we get her inside, we're going back to the cutter to pick him up and bring him here."  
  
"Thank you." Walker replied and turned back towards Sydney. "Did you hear that? As soon as I know anything, I'll let you know, OK?"  
  
She reluctantly nodded. "Walker, don't let him die." She whispered as the EMT's took her inside.  
  
"Trivette, you stay with her. I'm going back with the pilot."  
  
Trivette nodded. "I'll be here when you get back."  
  
The Coast Guard worked as quickly as the could against the strong currents to get Gage out of the lifeboat and onto the cutter. The rescue was impeded by the high tide coming from the storm surge. It took much longer than expected.  
  
Once onboard the Coast Guard cutter, the EMT's were working fervently to stabilize Gage. "He's lost a lot of blood. How are his vitals?"  
  
"BP's dropping fast!" One of the attendants shouted.  
  
"Do you have his blood type?"  
  
"O positive."  
  
"I need three units. We're going in. We've got to stop this bleeding or he'll never make it to St. Mary's."  
  
The attendant returned quickly with one unit of blood.  
  
"I said three units!" The doctor shouted.  
  
"We only have one." The attendant replied.  
  
"He's going to need three. Screen everyone on this ship and find me more!"  
  
"Yes sir." The attendant replied as Walker entered the room and rolled up his sleeve. "I'm Ranger Walker. Gage and I are the same blood type. How is he?"  
  
"Not good Ranger Walker." The doctor stated, looking up at Walker. "You're certain that you're O positive?"  
  
Walker nodded. "I'm sure. We've done this before." He stared at Gage and remembered another time when it was him laying on the table and Gage rolling up his sleeve.  
  
The doctor looked at the attendant. "Get Ranger Walker on a gurney, we need to do a direct transfusion."  
  
Walker quickly hopped onto the gurney and the attendant went to work preparing the tubing for the transfusion.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with loud beeping. "He's flat-lining!" Another attendant shouted.  
  
Walker sat up quickly and stared at the young Ranger. "Come on Gage! Hang on, buddy!" He said quietly as he watched the medical team go to work, trying to revive him.  
  
The nurse started to draw the curtain between Walker and Gage, but Walker stopped her. "I'm responsible for him being here." He said quietly and the nurse loosened her grip on the curtain.  
  
The doctor shouted orders and the team members quickly obeyed them. Walker breathed a sigh of relief when a rhythmic beeping sound came over the monitors again.  
  
"He's back!" Someone shouted and the remainder of the team nodded towards each other.  
  
The attendant who had started preparing Walker's arm for the transfusion returned to the task. "He's OK?" Walker asked.  
  
"He desperately needs more blood. The sooner we get this tube going, the better off he'll be."  
  
Walker nodded. "You'd better get going then."  
  
*******  
  
The morning sun woke Josephine early. She rolled over to check on Bouchard, but found that he was not laying beside of her. She quickly got up and began to look for him. "Francois!" She called out a few times.  
  
"I'm here Jo!" He yelled back from the beach. "I have breakfast." He laid two fish in front of her.  
  
"I see that you are feeling much better this morning." She smiled.  
  
Bouchard nodded. "I'm real sore, but yes, I feel much better."  
  
"Good." She replied and then looked down at the fish. "Francois, I have nothing to cook these in."  
  
"Just scale them and lay them in the fire Jo." He replied. She made a face at the thought of blackened fish. Bouchard laughed, which caused him to grab his injured side. "Trust me. It will be good."  
  
"Only because I am so hungry." She laughed.  
  
Later, after the fish had cooked, the two of them sat under a palm tree and ate while staring out across the Gulf of Mexico. "It amazes me how it can look so beautiful now and have been so deadly the other night." Josephine said as she bit into the fish again.  
  
Bouchard nodded. "The sea is like a woman. She has many faces Jo. You just have to learn to respect them all."  
  
Josephine leaned closer to Bouchard and they shared a kiss. It began as a brush of their lips, which only left them both hungry for more. Soon, they were unclothed and making love in the sand.  
  
"Oh, Francois!" Josephine screamed out when Bouchard entered her. "I am yours Francois. Only yours." She whispered.  
  
"And I am yours Josephine." Bouchard kissed her lips passionately and continued to grind inside of her until they both came in unison.  
  
Josephine screamed out again as she climaxed. "Francois!"  
  
*******  
  
Onboard a ship, in the not too distant horizon, a spyglass was trained on the new couple. "I have decided that I want her Bouchard, and I will stop at nothing to have her!" Lafitte said quietly, but was still overheard by his brother, Pierre.  
  
"Jean, can you not see that this woman will only be trouble for all of us? Leave them here on the island. They cannot go anywhere. They are exiled here. They will live and die here." Pierre pleaded.  
  
"No Pierre. Only Bouchard will die here. Josephine will be mine."  
  
"Captain, we were on our way to the Keys. The Spanish fleet will be approaching soon."  
  
Lafitte put away the spyglass. "Yes I know. Make record of our current coordinates. We will go and defeat the Spanish fleet and then I will come back and take my Josephine!"  
  
The ship slowly made a turn and headed South without the knowledge of Bouchard or Josephine.  
  
*******  
  
Hours later, Gage's eyes began to open. Walker still lay on the gurney next to him, his eyes closed in exhaustion. Gage looked at him. "Walker?" He whispered.  
  
Walker's eyes immediately opened. "Gage?" He smiled as he saw that Gage was awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
Gage hesitated. "Tired." He whispered.  
  
Walker nodded. "You should be. You've been through a lot in the past three days."  
  
"Syd?" Gage asked.  
  
"She's at St. Mary's hospital. They'll be taking you there soon."  
  
Gage looked dazed and confused. "Where are we?"  
  
Walker smiled. "We're onboard a Coast Guard cutter. Gage, do you remember what happened?"  
  
Gage nodded slightly. "Shot. LaFleur shot me." He blinked his eyes several times and then continued. "Syd got the lifeboat in the water and I guess she got me inside. When I woke up, we were in the middle of the Gulf, in a hurricane."  
  
"You're both very lucky."  
  
"Is Syd OK?" Gage asked, beginning to worry.  
  
"She's fine. She's tired and dehydrated, but she's fine."  
  
The doctor entered the room and took Gage's vitals. "Very good." He said as he finished up. "How are you feeling Ranger Gage?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"That's to be expected." The doctor flipped through Gage's chart. "We performed surgery while you were aboard. The bullet wound you sustained severed a few larger blood vessels and you had lost a tremendous amount of blood by the time you were brought onboard. Honestly, you wouldn't have made it through another night out there." The doctor patted Gage's hand. "The chopper's on standby and as soon as I get a couple of EMT's in here, you're going to be transported to St. Mary's."  
  
Gage nodded. "Thanks, Doc." He shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"You're quite welcome, Ranger."  
  
Walker stared at Gage and shook his head, a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"What?" Gage asked.  
  
"I just can't believe how close you came to dying. You flat-lined right after I got here."  
  
"I did?" Gage asked.  
  
Walker nodded. "Scared me to death."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Walker half-smiled and started to speak when the EMTs entered. "Alright Ranger Gage, let's get you onboard the chopper."  
  
*******  
  
Gage was being settled into a room at St. Mary's when Alex and Erica entered the hallway finding their husbands sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"Alex! Erica!" Walker exclaimed as he and Trivette both stood and hugged their wives.  
  
"Hi honey." Alex replied. "We had to come. I know the two of you probably haven't slept at all since you came down here and we thought we might be able to relieve you a little." She paused. "How are Gage and Sydney?"  
  
"They're both doing good." Walker stared. "Gage and I just got here. They kept him onboard the Coast Guard cutter until he was stable."  
  
Alex reached for his arm and he pulled it back quickly as she pressed on the area where the needle had been inserted for Gage's transfusion. "What have you done?" Alex asked.  
  
Walker rubbed his arm. "It's nothing."  
  
"Walker!" She demanded.  
  
"Gage needed blood. They only had one unit onboard, so I gave him a direct transfusion."  
  
"You didn't tell me about that." Trivette said.  
  
"I didn't think about it." Walker replied.  
  
"No wonder you look so tired." Alex said as she stroked his hair.  
  
"Rangers, you can see Ranger Gage now, if you'd like." A nurse announced.  
  
"Thank you." Walker said as they followed her to Intensive Care.  
  
"You two go on." Alex insisted.  
  
Walker and Trivette entered Gage's room. His eyes were closed and an oxygen tube was in his nose. He looked as though he was in pain and the two senior Rangers started to leave. "Walker." Gage whispered, apparent that it hurt him to breath.  
  
Walker stepped closer to the bedside. "I'm here Gage." Gage held out his hand and Walker immediately took it.  
  
"Tell . . .Syd . . . I love . . . her." He gasped for air between each word.  
  
"Hey buddy, you're going to be OK. The doctor said that you're going to be a little sore while the drainage tube is in place, but you're going to be OK." He smiled at his friend.  
  
"Really?" Gage asked. "I don't . . . feel OK."  
  
"You need to rest." Trivette interjected.  
  
"Hey . . . Trivette."  
  
Trivette smiled. "Hey yourself."  
  
"Gage, we're going to leave now so you can get some sleep." Walker stated, letting Gage's hand go. He nodded and closed his eyes again, falling asleep to the steady sounds of the monitors.  
  
Walker and Trivette stepped into the hallway and were once again greeted by their wives. "How is he?"  
  
"Tired and he's in pain."  
  
"Can't they give him something?" Alex asked.  
  
"They have. It's the drainage tube. The doctor said he had quite a bit of internal bleeding and they had to drain the gunshot area."  
  
Erica made a face. "Sounds very painful."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Trivette replied, recalling the last time he was shot.  
  
"Can we see Sydney?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sure. She's in room 212. If she asks about Gage, tell her he's OK and that he's resting."  
  
Alex nodded, knowing that Walker didn't want to tell Sydney that Gage was in pain or anything else that had happened since she was brought in because he didn't want her to worry.  
  
Erica and Alex knocked on Sydney's door. "Come in." They heard a quiet voice answer.  
  
As they entered, they noticed immediately how tired Sydney looked. "Hey guys." She said.  
  
"Hi yourself honey." Alex replied as she hugged her friend. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. Just a little tired." She yawned as if punctuating her sentence. "Have you seen Gage?"  
  
Erica shook her head. "He's resting right now. Jimmy and Walker checked on him."  
  
"How is he?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He's going to be fine sweetie. He's sleeping right now." Alex answered.  
  
"I want to see him." Her voice trailed as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Poor thing. She's exhausted." Alex said as she gently laid Sydney's hand on the bed and she and Erica left the room.  
  
********  
  
The following morning Walker arrived at the hospital early and went in to check on Gage. He could hear him before he got to the door. "I'm fine! I just want out of here!"  
  
"Mr. Gage, you're going to have to calm down or we'll have to put you in restraints!" A nurse retaliated.  
  
Gage looked at her in frustration. "I need to know how Ranger Cooke is!" He yelled again. "Can you please find out for me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't give you information on other patients."  
  
"Ranger Cooke is my partner!" Gage fumed.  
  
"And she's doing fine." Walker insisted as he came into the room.  
  
"Walker! Finally someone who'll tell me something." Gage scoffed.  
  
"Ranger Walker, he's still in intensive care and he doesn't need to be upset." The nurse reminded Walker.  
  
"Then why didn't you just tell him that Ranger Cooke is resting and she's fine? Can't you see that you've just agitated him more by not telling him anything?" Walker came back at the overbearing nurse.  
  
"Umph!" She griped, turned on her heel and left.  
  
Gage shook his head. "I can't stand that woman!" He fumed.  
  
"Easy Gage. She's gone now. If you don't watch, you're going to pop your stitches."  
  
"Walker, I don't want to have to deal with her again. Get me out of here, please!"  
  
"Whoa!" Walker smiled, realizing that Gage was nearly back to himself. "Yesterday you thought you were on your death bed and now you're ready to go home."  
  
Gage winced slightly as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "I just want to see Syd, Walker. How is she?"  
  
"I haven't seen her this morning, but yesterday evening she was tired."  
  
Gage nodded. "I really put her through the ringer on this one."  
  
"Yeah I know. She keeps asking about you."  
  
Gage smiled. "She does?"  
  
"What exactly is going on between the two of you anyway?" Walker asked.  
  
Gage's face began to turn red. "Ah, nothing really. Why?"  
  
"Are you sure it's nothing? I mean, to look at the two of you, one would think you were seeing each other."  
  
"That's because we are." Sydney announced as she wheeled herself into Gage's room.  
  
Gage's face lit up as she neared the bed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to come see you for myself. I couldn't stand it another minute." She smiled, parking herself next to Gage's bedside.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Walker started, but turned around when he reached the door. "So, you two are seeing each other then?" He asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"That's great! You both deserve to be happy." He started towards the door, but stopped when Gage called out to him.  
  
"Hey Walker, did you find the weapons plans onboard the yacht?"  
  
Walker nodded. "Yes. Cameron Vega had planned to sell them to someone in Florida. We haven't found the contact's name yet."  
  
"But the plans have been recovered." Gage asked again.  
  
"Yes, both of them and Deke LaFleur has been charged with three counts of murder; The Pratt's and Cameron Vega and your attempted murder in addition to the charges concerning the weapons plans. He'll be going away for a long time." He looked at Gage.  
  
"Good." Gage nodded, a look of determination on his face.  
  
Walker smiled at the two Rangers. "Both of you take care." He then stepped out, closing the door behind him.  
  
"So do you think he's mad?" Gage asked.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She then focused on Gage. "Are you OK?"  
  
He nodded. "I'll be fine. I still have this tube thing in my side, but the doctor said he may take it out this morning. If he does, I can go home soon."  
  
She smiled. "Good, because I'm not heading back to Dallas without you."  
  
"Oh really?" He smiled with a look of satisfaction. "And why is that Syd?"  
  
"Because I love you Gage." She said quietly. "I really, honestly love you and I'm just sorry that it took almost losing you for me to realize that." She leaned forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you too and I can hardly wait to be out of here and have you in my arms again."  
  
"Soon Gage, soon." Sydney responded as she held his hand and ran her fingers through his hair. "By the way, who is Jo?"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Back in the boat, you woke up once and called me Jo."  
  
He thought for a moment. "Oh! I had the wildest dream while we were out there!" He said in realization and then proceeded to tell her his dream of Bouchard and Josephine.  
  
THE END 


End file.
